Butterfly Kisses
by Risea Moone
Summary: Jackie Chantilly is the victim of a new, mean, French stepmother and sister, and is forced to move to France and away from her American friends. But when Peter Pan mistakes her for a girl that betrayed him, who knows what could happen! No flames, R
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again. My mind has kicked into over-drive, and this story just appeared when I felt the urge to write. I hope you like it!

Risea Moone

* * *

Jackie Chantilly rushed down the bustling streets of Paris frantically, her hood falling to her back as she gained speed. Her older step-sister, Lysette Chantilly, was performing a flute solo for her school's musical stage production (Jackie forgot the name of it), and if she was late, her step-mother would kill her. Okay, maybe not kill her. But you get the idea.

Jackie had been at her friend's house, arguing with her boyfriend when he had called her. She had lost track of time when she had ranted on about how annoying he was, and she had five minutes to travel 10 blocks to her sister's school.

She weaved through the sea of people, jabbering apologetically when she ran right smack into an old lady. A poor dog yelped when she had accidentally stepped on it, and important-looking men shouted for her to slow down.

She crossed the street hurriedly, barely missing a moped and making a biker crash into a pole.

"Tre desole!" she called out before skidding back to the pavement and racing down it.

As Lysette's school appeared in the distance, a wave of hope washed over her as she jogged to its entrance (okay, so it takes WAY longer to travel ten blocks on foot. But do you really want me to sit here and blab about Jackie bumping into people?). She burst through the door with a smile on her face, but it was quickly erased. Lysette was on the stage with her flute, and she cracked a horrible note from Jackie's rude intrusion.

Lysette's face heated up with embarrassment, but she quickly regained composure and began playing again. Jackie shifted her eyes uneasily and scooted over and into the chairs that had been set up in the gym. She plopped down next to her step-mother, who cast her a death glare before sending an encouraging look to Lysette. Jackie sunk into her chair and furrowed her brow. She will surely be grounded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I 'ope you realize 'ow 'orribly rude zat was, Jacqueline!" Mrs.Chantilly exclaimed angrily as she stormed through the front door of their home and threw her keys on the counter.

"I do! And I apologized to Lysette a hundred times!" Jackie groaned as she sat at the counter and placed her elbows on it.

"Well, sometimes, sorry eezn't good enough!" her French step-mother yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. Lysette entered after them, wiping her tear-stained face on her sleeve.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" asked Jackie angrily.

"Nozing can fix your dreadful outburst." said Mrs.Chantilly. "I guess I will just 'ave to puneesh you!"

"It was an accident!" Jackie shouted, standing up and throwing her hands in the air. "Nobody's perfect!"

"Lysette 'ad been practicing for so long! Show some self control!" Mrs.Chantilly whined.

Jackie scrunched her nose. "Self control? That's what you want me to work on?"

"Eef you weren't such a spaz all zee time, zeese zings would not 'appen!" her step-mother screamed.

"You don't even know what a spaz is!" retorted Jackie. "You just heard Dad say it!"

"Enough!" yelled Fleur Chantilly. "You are still being puneeshed! Just wait unteel your fazer 'ears! 'E will deecide what will become of you!"

"Whatev." Jackie replied in her native American slang. She sat back down, this time on the sofa, and propped her feet on the coffee table.

"Feet off of zee table, Jacqueline! Zat eez not zee way a young lady should seet!" Fleur screeched as Lysette snickered from behind her mother. Jackie obeyed lazily and grabbed the remote.

"No televiseeon!" Fleur yelled again. "I do not need you to get 'yper before bed, Jacqueline!"

Lysette sneered at her again, and Jackie felt her blood boil. "Shut up, Lysette, or I will knock you into next century!"

Fleur stormed into the room, and Lysette pretended to cry again. "Why eez she so mean, Maman?" Lysette cried pathetically.

"Oh, shut it already! I could insult you way better than that! Toughen up!" Jacqueline yelled.

"You be quiet! Make 'er quiet, Maman..." sighed Lysette.

"Jacqueline, do _not_ speak to your seester like zat!" Fleur snapped with a pointed finger.

Jackie didn't reply, just sat on the couch and crossed her arms. "I have no idea why Dad loves you." she whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?!" Lysette called loudly so Fleur could hear.

"I didn't say anything, Lysette. Why don't you be a good witch and go to bed and get some beauty rest. You need it desperately." Jackie sneered from the couch.

"Jacqueline! Go to your room!" Fleur called from inside the kitchen. Jackie huffed and stomped upstairs, leaving Lysette to laugh softly before putting her flute away.

Jackie slammed the door to her room and fell onto her bed, shoving her pillow into her face and screaming as high-pitched and loudly as she pleased. There was no doubt in her mind that Fleur would fabricate another story to her father to make her seem more guilty, and it made Jackie's head hot. She threw the pillow brutally to the ground and crossed her arms.

She sat up and glanced at the clock. She had thirty minutes before Dad came home from work. She needed to occupy herself. Knowing that she may be grounded when those thirty minutes are up, Jackie pulled out her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. His name was Ryan, and he lived in the United States. He had medium brown hair that was semi-long, what some people call the 'shag' look, and had vibrant green eyes that no girl could resist. He called her everyday since Jackie left to live in France with her new step-mother and sister.

The phone rang 3 times before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey." said Jackie shyly.

"Hi." Ryan repeated.

"Listen, I'm sorry I got so mad. It was totally stupid." said Jackie sadly, twirling a dirty blonde curl nervously. Her shamrock green eyes examined her aquamarine toenails, awaiting Ryan's reply.

"It's fine." was his brief retort.

"So, we're cool?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cause I think I am getting grounded fairly soon." said Jackie.

"What did you do?" asked Ryan with a sigh.

"Why do you always assume that it was my fault?!" asked Jackie with a laugh.

"I dunno, it's a habit." said Ryan.

Jackie scoffed and fiddled with her string to her Flogging Molly sweatshirt. "Thanks man."

"What happened?" asked Ryan.

"I interrupted Lysette's flute solo." said Jackie quietly.

"Way to go, dude." said Ryan.

"Whatever. Fleur totally went ape on me. She doesn't even look French! And her voice is all fluffy and...ew." said Jackie.

"Is that all?"

"No. I basically told Lysette she was ugly." moaned Jackie.

"You did? Sweet." said Ryan with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it was funny, but Fleur heard me, and I am willing to bet that if Lysette said the same thing to me, Fleur would give her a dog treat." said Jackie.

"If she ever insulted you, I would fly over there personnally and punch her in the face." said Ryan. Jackie's heart fluttered as she smiled shyly.

"I miss you." said Jackie impulsively.

"I miss you more." said Ryan.

"This really sucks, huh? I have no idea what my dad sees in her." said Jackie sorrowfully.

"Me either. Hold on, Mike wants to talk." said Ryan just before a slight pause.

"Hey, Jacko!" said Mike suddenly. If you haven't guessed by her lingo, Jackie hung out with boys more than girls.

"Hey, Mikey!" called Jackie. "Whassup with ya?"

"Nothing much. Kate is mad at me." replied Mike.

"When is she not mad at you?" asked Jackie sarcastically.

"I dunno. I don't really care, though." said Mike.

"Good for you! Put your foot down and be a man!" said Jackie happily. Oh, how she missed her friends! Especially Ryan.

Suddenly, Jackie gasped after a loud bump echoed from above her. She lowered the phone slightly from her ear and stared upwards.

"Jackie?" called Mike. "What's wrong?"

But she didn't answer. She put the phone down, without hanging up, and walked towards her balcony.

"Jackie? Are you there?"

"Give me the phone." said Ryan from the other line. "Jackie?"

Jackie pulled open the screen door and stepped outside, the cool night air skimming her cheeks and making her breath visible.

"Jackie, is everything okay?" Ryan asked, desperately wanting to know that there was no serious danger.

Jackie looked up from her standpoint towards the roof, squinting her eyes and standing on her tippy-toes. She didn't see anything, so she shrugged and headed back inside.

"Jackie, talk to me!" she heard from her cell phone. She gasped and rushed over, picking up the phone and placing it to her ear.

"Sorry guys! I just thought I heard--"

Suddenly, something smacked into Jackie and knocked the phone out of her hands. It fell to the ground as Jackie was pinned on her bed, letting out a scream of desperation.

"Jackie? JACKIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie thrashed about madly, her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't dare open her eyes, even though she could hear Ryan's shouts of worry. There was nothing she could do.

"Jackie? Jackie, hello? What's wrong? Answer me! Jackie please..."

She felt her captor release her suddenly, and she opened her eyes. He was a boy of fifteen, a year older than Jackie, with scruffy, curly blonde hair and leaves for clothes. His hands and feet were caked with dry mud, and the rest of his body was a sun-kissed tan. He picked up her phone and yelled,"There is no Jackie here!" before throwing it onto the balcony.

He whipped back to Jackie and unsheathed a dagger. He held it forward menacingly, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Jackie whimpered and scooted back. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Who...?"

"You know who!" he yelled as he stepped closer.

"Please, boy! You are mistaking me for someone else!" pleaded Jackie. "I have nothing that belongs to you!"

"Lies!" he screamed before jumping on her bed, pointing the dagger at her throat. "Tell me where Tinkerbell is, Amy!"

"I'm not Amy!" yelled Jackie.

"If you are not Amy, then who are you?" he asked, his knife lowering slightly.

"Jackie! My name is Jackie." she breathed.

The boy just stared for a while, then put his knife back. He walked out onto my balcony, picked up Jackie's phone, and walked back inside. He handed her back the phone with a nod before turning away.

"Wait!" Jackie called. He turned. "Who are you?"

A smile broke onto his face as he placed his hands on his hips. "I am Peter Pan."

"That would explain the Tinkerbell thing." Jackie muttered.

"She said something! Hello?" came Ryan's voice from the phone.

Jackie jumped and placed the phone to her ear. "I am so sorry! I'm here!"

"What the heck happened?!" yelled Ryan, obviously flustered and worried.

"Oh. Um...nothing." said Jackie. Peter sat next to her on the bed and snatched the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, and his eyes lit up when he recieved a reply.

"Who is that?" asked Ryan, a tone of anger in his voice.

"I am Peter--"

"Smith!" Jackie yelled as she grabbed the phone from him. "It's Peter Smith."

"Who is Peter Smith?" asked Ryan.

"Uh...he's...Lysette's boyfriend." said Jackie.

"What is a boyfriend?" asked Peter loudly. Jackie cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Peter doesn't know what a boyfriend is?" asked Ryan.

"Yes he does! He's kidding. Listen, I have to go love ya bye." Jackie hung up quickly before Ryan could protest.

"Who was that?" asked Peter.

"My boyfriend." answered Jackie. "Now, why are you here?"

"What is a boyfriend?" asked Peter again.

"A person you love. Now why are you here?" Jackie asked again.

"I thought you were Amy." said Peter with a shrug.

"Amy?"

"Yes."

"Who is Amy?" Jackie asked.

"The girl who betrayed me. She said she would stay in Neverland forever, but one day, she left and took Tinkerbell with her." said Peter.

"You really are Peter Pan..." sighed Jackie. "Can you fly?"

Peter smiled as he gently rose into the air. Jackie's eyes widened as she laughed childishly. Then she stopped. _What on earth made me do that?_

Suddenly, "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood began playing in the room. Peter jumped up and drew his dagger. Jackie silenced him and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Jackie, don't you ever hang up on me again." said Ryan threateningly. "Now, what is going on? What scared you?"

"Him again?" droned Peter.

"What did he just say!?"

"He didn't say anything!" said Jackie hurriedly.

"Why is Lysette's boyfriend with _you_?" asked Ryan suspiciously.

"Oh, um, because...he just likes me." said Jackie.

"He likes you!?" cried Ryan.

"Not like that! We're just buddies! Like me and Mike used to be." said Jackie. "But I really have to go now--"

"No, Jackie please stay!" said Ryan.

"Ryan, I can't. I promise I will call when I am out of groundage." Jackie said.

Ryan sighed. "Bye." he said coldly before hanging up. Jackie groaned and hung up as well.

"Your boyfriend talks alot." said Peter from the bed.

"Shut up!" called Jackie loudly.

Peter looked apalled, then stuck his tongue out. "How mature of you." muttered Jackie.

"Jackie!" Lysette called as she opened the door (although it sounded more like, 'shackie'). "Maman says to keep eet down or--Who eez zat boy!?"

Peter smiled and said."I am Peter Pan."

"Petair Pan?!" cried Lysette. Peter scrunched his nose.

"You talk funny."

"Okay, I believe it is time for Peter to go now!" said Jackie loudly as she pushed Peter towards the window.

"Maman!" Lysette cried. "Come quickly! Shackie 'as Petair Pan een 'er room!"

"No! Lysette, quiet!" whisper-yelled Jackie.

"Who is Maman?" asked Peter.

"Lysette's mother."

"Mother!?" cried Peter as he grabbed me by the waist. "We must leave at once!"

"We? No 'we'! Peter, put me down!" Jackie cried as she struggled against Peter.

"No! You must come with me!" argued Peter.

"Why?" yelled Jackie.

"Maman! Shackie ees leaving! Maman!" Lysette yelled as Peter soared away from the window. Jackie screamed and held onto Peter for dear life. She had no pixie dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie screamed as she clung to Peter like a cat in water. Peter was zooming across the velvet sky, whislt Jackie was just trying to save her skin.

"Peter! Peter, please put me down!" she pleaded, but he didn't seem to hear her. Peter dropped down at the level of the smoking chimneys and weaved in-between them, sending Jackie in a frenzy. She was on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck as he flew higher. They shot towards the sky, breaking the atmosphere of earth to float along in space. Jackie gasped and looked about her.

They were millions of stars, all around her, twinkling and winking and they almost appeared to be laughing. The sun could be seen from a distance, the sphere a bright yellow while red flames flickered all around it. Some of the planets, up to Saturn, were visible to Jackie, who gasped in awe when she could see Saturn's rings and Jupiter's red storm.

But before she could do anymore sight-seeing, Peter raced away and towards a brilliantly bright star (wow, that's hard to say!). Jackie felt them gaining speed as lights swished all around her, making it appear as if they were flying through one of those tunnels on the highway with those bright orange lights that leave your eyes stinging even after you are long past it.

Suddenly, it felt as though they had broken through a glass window (although Jackie prayed that she would never have to experience such a thing). They slowed to just a relaxed float as Peter swooped down to graze his hand in water. Jackie looked at it for awhile before it finally hit her. Water!?

She looked up to see an island looming in the distance. At first, all she could make out was a large mountain, possibly a volcano, with birds flying high and clouds that swirled around its peak. But as they drew nearer, Jackie could see the jungle beneath the mountain and a large series of lagoons that were connected by waterfalls. She could see a pirate ship off to the right side of the island, the same side where she could see smoke rising from the trees. She could see a particularly large tree, just beneath the mountain, that almost appeared to be glowing. Jackie was about to question what made it glow before she actually realized where she was. Neverland.

Peter descended to the beach and gently landed, allowing Jackie off of his back and turning to smile at her. "Welcome to Neverland!"

"Stupid boy!" Jackie yelled suddenly. "Why on earth did you take me to Neverland!?"

"To escape the mothers."

"I don't need to escape mothers! You're talking about them as if they are deadly cobras." said Jackie angrily. The last thing she wanted was to be taken from her room by a boy that closely resembled Tarzan and be taken to a deserted island in the middle of space.

"They might as well be! The only thing mothers are good for is barking orders and giving rules." said Peter, crossing his arms and huffing a breath.

"I hope you realize that you have kidnapped me. I can call the cops on you." said Jackie threateningly. But then she remembered she didn't have her phone. What did she have...? She looked down to see she still had on the messenger bag she had filled with things to take to her friend's house. She had forgotten what she had put in there, but she didn't feel like rummaging right now.

"But you don't have your--"

"I know, Peter, thank you!" said Jackie loudly.

"So, what do you want to do?" Peter asked, un-crossing his arms to teeter back and forth.

"I want you to take me back home!" said Jackie.

"Oh, not yet! We haven't done anything! You have to at least stay for a battle or two." said Peter.

"Battle?"

"Oh yeah! With Captain James Hook, Captain of the _Jolly Roger_!" said Peter as he pointed to the pirate ship. "He has a hook instead of a right hand, with which he guts you!" Jackie grimaced as Peter crooked his index finger and slashed it across his stomach.

"And how, may I ask, did he get that hook?" asked Jackie nervously.

"Well, I guess he had to put something there, since I cut off his right hand." said Peter nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You did what?!" cried Jackie, bringing her hands to her cheeks and gasping loudly. She was beginning to fear Peter more by the minute.

"He was trying to kill me!" exclaimed Peter.

"Look, it's not that this island isn't...interesting, but I really have to go home." said Jackie.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Because, I will be missed! At least, by my father. Oh and Ryan! I will miss him! He is probably worried sick! And all my American friends, my few French friends that I can't understand very well, my grandparents on both sides--"

"Okay okay." said Peter hurriedly. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you!" gushed Jackie.

"Tomorrow."

"...what?" said Jackie slowly.

"Are your ears painted on?! I said I'll take you home tomorrow." said Peter.

"Oh..well I guess I can wait that long." said Jackie, not feeling the need to haggle with Peter anymore.

"Great. So..." said Peter. "Do you want to see...the...um...mermaids?"

"Mermaids?" asked Jackie, her eyes widening.

"Yep." said Peter with a smile.

"You have mermaids here?"

"Ofcourse! We have everything here." said Peter.

"Oh...well, then, I guess seeing the mermaids wouldn't hurt." said Jackie as she shone with anticipation.

"Allright, come on." said Peter as he helped Jackie onto his back. He soared over the trees that sat right next to the beach and headed towards the chain of lagoons. Jackie kept her eyes fixed on the glow-tree, which they happened to pass on the way. Jackie could now see that the tree itself wasn't glowing, but something that looked like little fireflies.

But before she could make any more observations, Peter ducked down into the trees and landed with a light thud. Jackie slipped off and hurried towards the first lagoon. Peter ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Not so fast!" he hissed.

"Why not?"

"You'll scare them." Peter whispered as he squat down and began to crawl, Jackie doing the same. They came upon the break of the water as Peter pulled out a strange-looking flute and began to play it.

Suddenly, out in the center of the lagoon, three silvery blue heads with fiery red hair slipped above the water. Jackie grimaced and scooted back. "They're hideous!"

The mermaids must have heard her, because they made a loud shrieking noise and dove back under. Peter lowered his flute and huffed, sending Jackie a look that said 'way to go.' She smiled innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter lead Jackie away from the mermaids's lagoon and they walked in the woods.

"Where are we going, Peter?" asked Jackie as she power-walked to keep up with his long strides.

"To the Underground Home." said Peter. "So you can meet the Lost Boys."

"Who are the Lost Boys?" asked Jackie.

"Boys who fall out of their prams when the nurse isn't looking. If they aren't claimed in seven days, they are sent here." said Peter.

"How sad..." said Jackie.

"No, they love it here!" said Peter as he floated on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"How many Lost Boys are there?" asked Jackie.

"Six. Slightly, Nibs, Curly, the Twins, and Tootles." said Peter happily.

"Oh. How old are they?" asked Jackie.

Peter only shrugged, then turned his attention to the sky. They just traveled in silence for a while, before Peter finally broke the ice. "What have you got in that bag?"

"Hmm?" asked Jackie.

"That bag you're wearing. What's in it?" he asked again.

"Oh." said Jackie as she looked down at her large purse. "I'm not sure."

"Well, let's see." said Peter as he stopped floating to sit on a stump.

"Oh, well, Peter, I might have some personal stuff in here..." began Jackie.

"Well, see if there's anything to play with." said Peter. Jackie looked around for another stump to sit on, but saw nothing of the like. She sighed and plopped on the ground. She opened her purse and pulled out the first thing she touched: Big Red bubble gum.

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"Gum." said Jackie as she handed it to him.

Peter marveled at the little package. "What does it do?"

"You see," said Jackie as she took it from him and pulled out one of the silver wrappers. She opened it up to reveal the red-powdered chewing gum. "You stick this in your mouth and chew it. But you don't swallow."

Peter's brow furrowed. "What is the point of chewing food if you can't swallow it?" asked Peter.

Jackie opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "I'm not sure..." she droned.

"What else do you have in there?" asked Peter. Jackie reached in and fished out her black iPod Nano.

"Whoa! What is that?" Peter asked.

"It's an iPod. It plays music." explained Jackie. Peter reached for the iPod and held in gently.

"What do I do?"

Jackie laughed and placed the ear-phones in Peter's ears. Then she selected "Music," "Songs," then "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. Jackie sat back and watched as Peter listened to the music, and she guessed by his facial expressions that he had never heard techno before. She waited until she heard the beat start kicking in the chorus, at which point Peter smiled and began bopping his head. Jackie laughed and took the iPod back.

Next she pulled out her lip gloss, wallet, journal, pens, a couple of Slim Jims, a pack of hair elastics, and her old school's yearbook, having to explain each one to Peter, as he was ignorant of the way things are done nowadays.

"Okay, there is only one thing left in here." said Jackie as she fished around until she got it out. She gasped: it was a video camera. She checked the cassette and saw it was completely unused. Then she remembered. Jackie and her new friend, Camille, were going to make a video to post on Jackie's Myspace account showing parts of France to her American friends. Apparently, they didn't get around to it.

"What does that do?" asked Peter.

"It's a video camera. You make movies with it." she said as she turned it on. Full battery. Wicked. She turned it towards Peter and pressed 'record.' Peter just sat there, then gave Jackie the cheesiest smile she had ever seen. She laughed and pressed 'stop.'

Peter walked over to her and took the camera. "How do you do it?" he asked.

She explained what all the buttons do and Peter smiled. He leaned in next to her, turned the camera towards them, and mashed 'record.' He waved and leaned his face into hers, Jackie laughing and waving too. He pressed 'stop' and handed her back the camera.

Next, Peter flew upwards and did flips, Jackie recording every bit of his antics. Peter held Jackie and flew upwards, letting her record the scenery from high above. He landed in front of a dead tree and Jackie clicked the camera off. It as starting to get a little dark, so Peter hurried inside and pulled Jackie along with him. At first, all she could see was blackness. Then, they suddenly dropped. Jackie yelped and shot through the tunnel, Peter in front of her and holding her hand.

They plopped into a dimly lit room. Jackie looked about wildly and stood up, Peter doing the same and lighting a candle on a nearby desk. Peter walked about, lighting candles and mumbling to himself, as the room slowly poured into view. Jackie gasped and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The room had a warm, familiar glow about it. The walls of mud were decorated with flowers and roots from nearby trees. There was a little sofa in this room, as well as a fireplace, a coat rack, drawings of all sorts, and toys littering the ground. Jackie walked forward.

There was a little step that lead to another room with cupboards and a large table. There were plates and cups in a little tank that served as a sink. Jackie hopped up into the room and smiled, Peter following her and muttering something about needing an invention to light the candles for him.

"How cute!" Jackie squealed as she looked at the chairs that were obviously made for children. They looked much more comfertable than Fleur's large, stiff, fancy French chairs.

Peter didn't answer, just lit more candles that lead into a small hallway. Jackie tumbled after him and giggled at the large, bunk-bedded room. There were numerous nightstands, each one smothered with paper, crafts, instruments, and weapons. Jackie bent down to pick up a wooden sandpiper while Peter lit the final candle.

"Who made this?" Jackie asked as Peter skipped over to her.

"I did." he answered, lifting his chin slightly.

"It's very nice." Jackie replied as she put it back down."Do you really have to light all those candles every time you come in here?"

Peter groaned and nodded his head.

"You should get a lamp." said Jackie. "Actually, a lot of lamps. You don't have to light them. Just turn them on. Do you have power down here? Like, sockets? A place to plug them in?"

"No..." said Peter.

"Oh. Nevermind then. That's too bad, since lamps give off more light than candles." said Jackie as she picked up a drawing. It was of some kind of bird that Jackie had never seen before, but she could tell simply from the illustration its colors and about how big it was.

"That's a Neverbird." said Peter as he walked over to gaze at the picture. "It's hardly ever seen. Slightly drew this. He's seen this bird only once. He has a photographic memory."

"He's very good!" exclaimed Jackie,

"You can meet him! He'll be home any minute, along with the rest of the Lost Boys." said Peter.

Jackie nodded and placed the drawing back on the little table. She exited the room to sit at the kitchen table, Peter racing after her and sitting down as well. "Do you like this place?" asked Peter suddenly.

"Yeah, it's cool." said Jackie nonchalantly. Peter didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

"There's a lot of things to do here. Like, Indian parties, battles with Captain Hook, trips to the other side of the mountain, swimming at the beach..." Peter sighed. But Jackie appeared to be in a world of her own. Peter huffed his breath. She was much harder to please than Wendy was!

Peter's eyes traveled about the room until he spied a couple of swords. "Do you fight?" he asked her as he stood up. Jackie jumped and stared at him.

"What?"

"Do you fight?" Peter asked again.

"What do you mean? There are tons of different kinds of fighting." said Jackie with a flick of her hair.

"With swords." Peter answered as he flew over to where the sword sat. He picked them both up and handed one to Jackie. She took it slowly and held it up to the light.

"No, I don't think I have..."

"I'll teach you." said Peter as he bent into a fighting stance.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Come on, try and stab me."

"No! Peter, this is insane!"

"I'll block it." said Peter as he straightened up a little.

"Well, I don't doubt that you will." said Jackie, holding her blade nervously.

"Well, do it then. I need to teach you this." said Peter.

"You don't need to teach me anything! I'm only here for one night!" Jackie exclaimed as she lowered her sword.

Peter did too and chuckled. "Scared." he whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you just say!?"

"You're scared..."

"I am not!"

"Fight me, then!"

And with that, Jackie's sword was back in the air and slashing towards Peter, who blocked it easily and swiveled it back. Their swords clanked and clashed, echoing across the room. They continued their little game before Jackie was sweating, as well as Peter.

They stopped momentarily to just stare at each other, breathing heavily and chuckling slightly. Jackie dropped her sword and waddled into the other room, plopping down on the couch and sighing. Peter flew in after her and dropped onto the couch. One of his feet smacked Jackie.

"Get your foot off!" she yelled as she pushed it off the couch. Peter only moaned and put it back on her lap.

"Off!" she said again, shoving it back off and it hit the floor with a thud. Peter made a whiney, squealing sound and put it back.

Jackie groaned and got up, Peter's foot falling onto the couch, and sat on the floor. Peter's foot slipped off the couch and fell into her lap. He didn't move it.

"Peter!" she yelled as she picked up his foot and threw it back on the couch. She got up and stormed into the kitchen, turning to the hallway and entering the bedroom. She sat on a bed and opened her messenger bag. She got out her notebook and her writing pen. Not but three seconds later, Peter tip-toed into the room and laid on the bed as well, his foot resting peacefully in Jackie's lap. Jackie groaned and slammed the notebook down.

"Peter, I swear to God--"

Peter started laughing at this point, Jackie just staring until she finally laughed too. But as soon as they started, they couldn't stop. Jackie laughed until her sides burned and Peter fell off the bed. But that only made it funnier. More giggles erupted as Jackie fell off the bed as well, slamming next to Peter, who laughed harder.

Suddenly, shouts echoed from the other room. "Peter, we're home!"


	6. Chapter 6

Peter sat up quickly and looked around. Jackie remained on the floor, however, her ears pricked for another voice.

"Are you here, Peter?" the voice asked again.

"Yes!" Peter called sharply as he got up and flew into the hallway. Jackie sat up and groaned, just beginning to feel the pain from her fall. She stood up as well and teetered after Peter, who was already in the kitchen with their guests. Jackie waddled into the room lazily and rubbed her hip. She glanced up to see Peter and a large group of boys staring wide-eyed at her.

"It's a lady!" one of them yelled as they rushed up to greet her.

"Hello, Miss!"

"I'm Curly."

"I'm Slightly."

"I'm Nibs."

"I'm Slightly."

"My name is Tootles."

"And I'm Slightly."

"We're the Twins!"

"I'm Slightly!"

"Hello, Slightly!" Jackie said quickly. Slightly was her age, with messy black hair (although not quite as unkept as Peter's) and deep brown eyes. He had a bow and arrow slipped over one shoulder and a cute little cap.

Nibs looked to be a little younger than Jackie (no more than a year) and had light brown hair. He had brown eyes as well and a white headband with splotches of mud.

Tootles was around Nibs's age, with auburn hair and a striped shirt. A pirate hat was placed firmly upon his head, and he was carrying a bow similar to Slightly's.

The Twins looked almost exactly alike, around 7 years old, one wearing an animal skin hat and the other with a holey shirt. They had brown hair, an in-between shade of Nibs's and Slightly's locks.

Curly, who looked about 9, had strawberry-blonde hair, which was extremely curly and all over the place. He had on a pelt vest and matching pants.

"Hi Tootles, Nibs, Twins, and Curly." Jackie said to the others. They bowed respectively.

"This is Jackie." said Peter as he stood protectively next to her. "She will be staying with us."

"Only for one night." added Jackie impulsively.

"Oh, well in that case, we better get busy!" said Slightly. "Do you like to swim?"

"Well, not exactly--"

"She can swim anywhere!" said Nibs. "She needs to see something that is unique to Neverland!"

"But swimming is fun." whined Slightly.

"We could go see the fairies!" suggested the Twins.

"Fairies are boring!" shouted Curly.

"They are not!" yelled Tootles.

"Lost Boys!" addressed Peter, but he was ignored.

"Mermaids, then." said Nibs.

"Those are dangerous!" said Tootles.

"That's what makes it fun." said Slightly.

"Lost Boys!" Peter yelled again.

"Let's go see the Red Skins!" screamed the Twins.

"No!" argued Nibs.

"LOST BOYS!" Peter screeched.

All was silent as the boys all turned to Peter. "Thank you." he said quietly. "Why don't we let Jackie decide?"

"Hmm?" said Jackie, who had obviously toned out of the conversation.

"What do you want to do?" asked Peter.

"Nothing, really." answered Jackie quickly.

"Aw, come on!" whined Nibs, but he was smacked by Peter.

"I didn't even want to come here!" Jackie said defensively. "Peter made me!"

"What?" gasped Peter, pretending to look offended. "I would _never_ do such a thing."

"Shut up, Peter." moaned Jackie.

"You shut up." he retaliated.

"Can we _please_ decide on something!? I'm bored!" yelled Nibs loudly.

"Jackie has a lot of fun things in her purse..." began Peter.

"Wha--absolutely _not_ Peter! Most of those things are very fragile! And if they break it's your head." said Jackie with a point of her finger.

"Fine." Peter groped. "I guess I'll see if the Indians have anything planned. Just stay here and don't leave." Peter brushed past Jackie and out the door, leaving an awkward silence between the Lost Boys and Jackie.

"So...um...do you wanna see some of my drawings?" asked Slightly as he shuffled his feet.

"I would love to." said Jackie as cheerily as she could.

Slightly seemed happy at such an eager reaction, and he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the hallway before she had the chance to protest. They walked into the bedroom, the other boys a step behind, and everyone sat on their beds. Jackie looked about nervously before plopping onto Peter's. Her messenger bag was still there, and she instinctively placed it in her lap.

Slightly pulled out a packet of parchment from a drawer in his nightstand and handed them to Jackie. He stepped back as she opened it and glanced at the first drawing. It was of a flower, sunlight pouring in from one, its reflection dancing in the dewdrops that rested peacefully on each soft petal.

Jackie gasped and Slightly raised his head triumphantly. "You drew this!?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" said Slightly proudly.

"You're very talented!" Jackie exclaimed as she flipped to the next picture. It was a little sprite standing in a pile of leaves, her golden glow illuminating the scene around her. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and her bright eyes were shining, even in the black-and-white illustration. She wore a cute little minidress of leaves and petals, and she had an anklet tied around one leg. Sparkles shone all around her, especially from her glittery crystal wings.

"Is this Tinkerbell?" Jackie asked sadly.

"Aye." said Slightly as he took the packet from her before she could see any more drawings.

"What happened to her?" Jackie asked, "Peter said something about a girl named Amy, how she promised to stay in Neverland but ended up leaving and taking Tinkerbell with her."

"Amy..." Nibs spat, as if saying her name left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"She was Wendy's daughter." answered Tootles, crossing his arms.

"I thought Wendy's daughter's name was Jane..." said Jackie.

"That was her first daughter." said the Twins. "But, how did you know that?"

"'Return to Neverland', duh." Jackie.

The Boys pondered this for a while, before Tootles spoke up again. "Peter came for her after Jane."

"She stayed with us for a long time." said Curly. "She was really nice and all. You could tell Peter loved her."

Jackie felt her stomach burn with jealousy. Her eyes widened, and she quickly thought of Ryan to make the emotion fade away.

"We all thought she loved him, too." said Nibs. "They went dancing, swimming, we even caught them kissing once." There came that sick stomach sensation again.

"Then one day, Peter finally told her straight up that he loved her. She told him the same thing." said Slightly. "Everyone was all happy and stuff. Then she promised to stay in Neverland with Peter forever."

"Peter was the happiest boy in the world." said Tootles. "Even Tinkerbell liked Amy. In fact, they got really close. Then, one dreary day, Amy said she wanted to go home to get something. Peter trusted her with all his heart, so he let Tinkerbell guide her home while he stayed behind to make her a necklace. So, they left."

"When she didn't come back that night, Peter got worried. He sent us all to go to her home to make sure everything was alright. We searched her house and everything surrounding it. But she was gone. Nobody had seen her. Peter was very upset. He didn't eat for two days." said Slightly.

"Then, we found a letter on her dresser, saying she absolutely hated Peter and his stupid Neverland. She took Tinkerbell and we have no idea where they are." finished Curly.

"Oh my...that's awful!" cried Jackie.

"Peter was horribly crushed." said Tootles as he shook his head sorrowfully.

Jackie's heart stung. Who would do such a horrible thing to a boy like Peter? Sure, he was cocky and immature, but everybody has faults. And to be completely honest, his arrogance only made him more appealing. Jackie gasped at her own thought and slapped herself on the forhead. All the boys eyed her suspiciously.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 6. Reviews are appreciated! Seems that Jackie is developing a little bit of a crush on The Boy Who Never Grew Up.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Did...you just slap yourself?" asked Curly.

"Yeah." said Jackie, as if slapping herself was a daily occurance that everyone was used to.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tootles, an eyebrow raised.

"Because." said Jackie, crossing her arms.

"Because why?"

"Because I felt like it! We are getting off-subject here! So, does Peter fall in love with every girl he brings to Neverland?" asked Jackie, her breath rising and her heart pumping. Jackie immediately shoved those horrible romantic fantasies she often found herself preoccupied with instead of listening to Mr. Jenece teaching History. Ofcourse, this time, it wasn't Ryan she was day-dreaming about...

"Oh no!" exclaimed Nibs. "Wendy would be the first. We were all pretty shocked, actually."

"He's had kids come to Neverland before Wendy and her brothers?" asked Jackie.

"Oh yeah. Too many to count. I do remember Isabella, though. She was fun." said Tootles.

"Oh wow. I thought Wendy was the first." mumbled Jackie.

"How did you even know Wendy came here? You seem to know a lot on the subject." said Curly.

"Duh...everybody knows that Wendy went to Neverland with her brother, John and Michael." said Jackie.

"How?" asked Slightly.

"Because it's a book!" shouted Jackie. "Now, I haven't personnally read it, but everybody knows the story of Peter and Wendy."

"A book?" asked Curly, bewildered.

"Oh yeah! A lot of people cherish it as a children's fantasy novel but, I guess it isn't entirely make believe..." muttered Jackie.

"Ofcourse not!" cried the Twins.

"We're doing it again! Back to Peter! Anyway, why do you think he loved Wendy?" asked Jackie.

"Who knows?" said Slightly.

"I do." retaliated Tootles. "It's probably because Wendy was the first one to talk to him about feelings!"

"Nuh uh!" said Nibs loudly. "It's because she was the prettiest!"

"Wendy was _not_ prettier than Josephine!" yelled Slightly.

"What? Yes she was!"

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"WAS TO!"

"GUYS!!" screamed Jackie. "You had better shut up or I'll best be puttin' the slap-daddy on you!"

"...what?" asked Slightly.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" asked Curly.

Jackie groaned loudly and stood up, jogging out of the room and huffing her breath.

"Way to go, Curly. You drove her off." sneered Nibs.

"She wasn't mad until you two started arguing!" whisper-yelled Curly.

The room erupted into shouts and loud slams echoed down the halls. Jackie moaned again and fell onto the couch, relaxing into the same position Peter had been in when he interrogated her with his foot. She sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. What a bunch of spazes!

Just then, Peter Pan burst through the door and cupped his face with his hands. "GUESS WHAT?! INDIAN PARTY TONIGHT! WAH HOO!" Peter glanced down to see Jackie and swooped to her side, flipping her over and getting right in her face.

"Did you hear me, Jackie? Did you? There's an Indian party tonight. How fortunate for you. Your only night in Neverland and you're going to an Indian party with Peter Pan." said Peter, his face so close to hers his eyes were crossed when he looked at her.

"Peter, back a couple of feet." snapped Jackie as she sat up. "We're not the only ones going. So are the Lost Boys." A loud 'bang' sounded from the bedroom, and both Peter and Jackie rolled their eyes.

"Well, ofcourse they're coming." continued Peter. "But you're _going_ with me."

Jackie's heart fluttered. "What do you mean, _going_ with you?" she asked nervously.

"You know, dancing together, eating together, stuff like that." Peter shrugged. Jackie gasped and her eyes widened.

"You...you really want to go with me?" she asked excitedly. But then, she remebered Ryan. Her face grew grim.

"Well, you're the only girl, so...it's only fitting." mumbled Peter. Jackie's heart sank, but she mentally imagined herself with Ryan and she was back to her normal self.

"Oh...I see."

"Unless...you _really _wanted to go with me." Peter started.

"Oh, no no no. Just making sure I heard you right." sighed Jackie.

"...okay then." Peter nodded as he stood up, with less vigor than he had before, and flew into the other room to calm the boys and tell them the news.

Jackie felt like crying. She scooted to the middle of the couch and placed her hands in her lap awkwardly. Why was she having such strange feelings towards Peter? Sometimes, she felt like punching him. Others, she felt like kissing him. Ew! Jackie shook her head violently and sighed again. Whatever happens, she must _not_ give in to Peter's charm. She was Ryan's girlfriend, and all the girls at her old school would die for the honor. Not that Jackie took him for granted.

He was everything any girl dreams of. He was handsome, funny, and the sweetest thing under the sun. As playful and optimistic as he was, he didn't let it mess with his sanity. He could be responsible and mature when he needed to be, and he would stick with Jackie through thick and thin. He was one word: perfect.

Jackie was determined to keep Peter out of her head. He was just a passing fancy! Every girl has an immediate crush on any new cute boy she meets. They would never be serious. Ever. Contented with the words she told herself repeatedly, Jackie strolled to the bedroom to see how Peter managed to control the rowdy boys.

* * *

**I know, I know. Nothing really exciting happens in this chapter. But the nest chapter, The Indian Party, should definately be more interesting. This is but a connecting chapter, sparking Peter and Jackie's first 'intimate' moment. PM me for suggestions and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie raced through the hallway and back into the living room. "So, when do we leave?!" she called to Peter as she sat on the couch.

"Soon!" Peter replied as he walked after her. "The sun is beginning to set."

"Why do we have to wait until it gets dark?" asked Jackie.

"Because bonfires don't look cool until the sun sets." said Peter sat next to her. The boys came tumbling in after him and they sat at Peter and Jackie's feet.

"You are going to love this party, Jackie!"

"It's so awesome!"

"We all dance around the bonfire."

"And then we eat!"

"You can meet Tiger Lily! You'd like her!"

"Yeah, she's nice."

The boys were talking all at once, and Jackie couldn't decipher who was saying what. Peter leaned back and stretched, yawning loudly and placing his hands behind his head. Jackie just sat awkwardly, trying to avoid Peter's gaze by pretending to be listening to what the boys were telling her.

"Peter, can we just go now? You can intoduce Jackie to Tiger Lily before the party." suggested Tootles.

"That sounds like a fine idea!" exclaimed Peter loudly as he stood up. He turned and held out his hand for Jackie. "Do you want to meet Tiger Lily?"

Jackie nodded silently and stood up, ignoring Peter's outstretched hand and sulking to the door. _Must not give in! A simple touch can spark something more!_ She mentally scolded herself. Peter looked hurt, but quickly shook his head and raced after her. Tootles raised an eyebrow and followed, the other Lost Boys a step behind him.

Peter leaped before Jackie and opened the door, Jackie brushing past without a simple thank you for Peter's polite gesture. Peter frowned at this and closed the door behind him, slamming Tootles and shouting apologies after doing so. Jackie rolled her eyes and stepped out into a orange-skied Neverland.

"This way!" said Peter as he floated into the air. The other boys did the same, Jackie standing sheepishly. "I am going to have to carry you." said Peter as he flew in front of her.

"No, thank you. Let's just walk." said Jackie.

"Really, it's no big deal. It will be much faster if--"

"We have time to kill anyway! I'm walking!" declared Jackie as she turned on her heel. Peter groaned and dropped next to her, grasping her hand and leading her into the forest. Jackie immediately recoiled and walked in front of him, Peter's brow furrowing as he scooted back up with her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked rudely.

"What's wrong with _me_?" cried Jackie.

"Yeah! Why won't you let me touch you?" whispered Peter, obviously trying to keep the Lost Boys out of the conversation.

"The better question is why do you want to touch me?" asked Jackie impatiently.

"I don't _want_-- I was just trying to guide...I asked you first!" stuttered Peter.

"Because it's impure." said Jackie.

"Do you want me to wash my hands?" asked Peter ignorantly. Jackie couldn't help but giggle, even if Peter couldn't hear her.

"Wha--no! It is impure for me to touch you because I have a boyfriend, duuuuh." said Jackie as she crossed her arms. The boys were talking loudly behind them. Something about Tootles going fishing and almost getting eaten by the corcodile...

"I just wanted to hold your hand. It's not like I kissed you or anything." sighed Peter. Jackie's heart fluttered.

"But still..."

The rest of the trip was an uncomfortable silence (at least, Peter and Jackie didn't talk. But that didn't seem to stop the Lost Boys from reliving humorous memories and making sure whoever was the base of the story got a handful of teasing for it.). Peter had his hands hanging limply by his sides, and his eyes traveled around the scenery, trying to find something to look at other than Jackie. He finally settled on merely staring ahead. He didn't know why, but he found himself striving to impress Jackie with everything Neverland had to offer. It might just be because she was only staying until tomorrow morning, and he wanted to give her an experience she would never forget. _Or perhaps,_ his deeper conscience whispered silently to those other than Peter. _You just want to convince her that Neverland is better than the "real world" so she will stay with you._ Peter shook his head and concentrated on a bird singing in the distance.

Jackie kept her eyes fixed on her feet. All she could think about was what Peter had said to her. It was only holding hands, wasn't it? It didn't mean anything! Peter was just a friend! She smiled at that, satisfied with her answer, and glanced at Peter. He looked extremely nervous, and his eyes narrowed as his inner thoughts battled for dominance over Peter's actions. She sighed timidly as she swayed next to him, silently slipping her fingers around his. Peter seemed to completely forgot what he was thinking about as his head whipped to Jackie.

She smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to the path. Peter tilted his head slightly and smiled goofily, the smile lingering even when he turned away from her. Numerous cooes along the lines of "Aw..." and "Look how cute!" in fake, high-pitched girly voices echoed behind them as the Lost Boys puckered their lips. But Peter and Jackie ignored them.

Why should they be nervous? Jackie had a boyfriend, and Peter (sort of) had a girlfriend. They were friends, nothing more. It was nothing but a simple hold of hands. It didn't mean anything...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter pulled back the flap to the Indian teepee and gestured for Jackie to enter before he did. She smiled and waltzed past and into the little hut.

A young girl Jackie and Peter's age sat on a makeshift bed, sewing some kind of headdress. "Tiger Lily!" Peter called suddenly.

She jumped and dropped her needle, her eyes bugging out as she jerked her head upwards. But her face immediately softened. "Peter!" she replied happily.

"Do you mind if we join you for the Sunrise Celebration?" he asked, but he obviously knew what the answer would be.

"Not at all!" she sang. Her eyes fixed on Jackie and she smiled. "Who are you?"

"Jacqueline Kennedy Parker." Jackie said importantly.

Tiger Lily laughed and stood up. "I'm Tiger Lily." she said politely.

Jackie returned the smile and walked over to sit with her. They both sank to the floor, Jackie picking up a spare needle to help Tiger Lily. They just sat impatiently until Peter got the hint and left hastily.

"So, you and Peter seem to be very close." commented Jackie as she knotted her thread.

"You would think..." moaned Tiger Lily.

"What do you mean?" asked Jackie.

"I just wish he would notice me." said Tiger Lily sadly.

"He seemed to notice you fine." replied Jackie.

"You know what I mean! _Notice _me." said Tiger Lily.

"Ah." said Jackie as she nodded her head.

"Do you know who he loves?" asked Tiger Lily.

"Some girl named Amy." sighed Jackie.

"He still loves her?!" cried Tiger Lily.

"Yeah." said Jackie.

"What an idiot." said Tiger Lily irritably. "That girl was such a cow."

Jackie laughed and continued sewing calmly. But inside, she was screaming.

* * *

**I know! This was supposed to be the Indian Party chapter! I'm sorry... Oh well. R&R and thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed and added it to their lists! I love you all! But not in that weird, sick way. In a friendly way. **

**-- Risea Moone**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what exactly is the Sunrise Celebration?" asked Jackie as she Tiger Lily, the Indians, the Lost Boys, and Peter all sat in a circle. There was a little fire growing in the stick pile in front of them. The Indians had painted spiritual markings all about them, and Jackie had wished desperately that she had thought to bring her video camera.

"It is the anual ritual to celebrate the coming of a new year." whispered Tiger Lily as the chief trotted to the center of the circle.

He started talking in a foreign language. Slightly slipped next to Jackie and translated.

"He welcomes all." said Slightly under his breath. "He thanks the sun for shining all this year, and is thanking the ground for supplying a bountiful harvest. He says that we will eat the food these elements have given us with dignity and respect, before we perform the actual celebration."

"Sweet." mumbled Jackie.

The cheif sat down and a plate was handed to him. He placed it in his lap and raised his hands into the air, bringing them back down and folding them. Everyone did the same as he started to chant prayers. Tiger Lily mumbled the prayer as well, Jackie just sort of muttering jibberish.

After the prayer, plates of delicious-looking food were placed in front of every attendant. Jackie squealed excitedly and bit into an apple hastily, Tiger Lily staring with wide eyes. "I was hungry..." Jackie sighed, both of them laughing as Jackie wiped her mouth.

Slightly stood up and joined Peter and the other Lost Boys. They were sitting in their own little circle closest to the fire. Jackie glanced upward and saw Peter. He stood up, chicken leg in his hand, using it as a sword, obviously telling a story. He hit himself in the chest with it, rolling his eyes and falling to the ground. The boys laughed as Peter sat back up, chuckling as well, and bit into it.

"Why are you staring at Peter?" Tiger Lily asked suddenly.

"I'm not!" Jackie snapped, jerking her head away from Peter and gazing intently into her lap. Tiger Lily raised her eyebrow and looked to Peter. He was still cracking up at his little interpretation with poultry. His laughter slowed as his eyes traveled to where Tiger Lily and Jackie sat. He was staring at Jackie, well, at least, what he could see of her. She was still hunched over embarrassingly. Peter's face softened, then he turned to Tiger Lily. His eyes widened and he whipped around, instinctively asking Slightly a question, as if he had never looked at them at all. Tiger Lily smiled slightly and turned back to Jackie, who had begun to eat her apple again.

"Jackie..." she cooed.

"Hmm?"

"Are you finished yet?" she asked.

"Um, no. We just started eating." she answered.

"Well, I know, but don't you want to dance?" Tiger Lily pressed.

"Actually, no, not really." said Jackie quickly. Tiger Lily huffed and scooted closer.

"Are you sure? It's really fun." she said again.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Jackie suspiciously.

"Nowhere!" Tiger Lily promised. "Just, you know, wondering if you wanted to dance."

Jackie's eyes widened as she backed away from Tiger Lily.

"Not with me!" Tiger Lily clarified. Jackie sighed and moved back to her food.

"Why don't you want to dance?" asked Tiger Lily.

"I'll dance for sure! Just not with any boys." said Jackie as she finished her apple and started on a chicken leg. She was immediately reminded of Peter, so she put it down and ate a peice of watermelon instead.

"Why not?" asked Tiger Lily.

"You ask a lot of questions." said Jackie with a laugh. "No, it's because I have a boyfriend."

"What's that?" asked Tiger Lily. Jackie giggled and Tiger Lily slapped her head.

"A boyfriend is a boy you love that you aren't married to." said Jackie as she finished her slice of bread and sighed.

"Oh..." said Tiger Lily. "Is Peter your boyfriend?"

Jackie jumped and her heart raced. "Um...no, no he isn't." she said sadly. She tried her usual trick of thinking about Ryan, but it didn't work this time...

A young Indian boy suddenly appeared in front of them. "Um, Tiger Lily?" he said shyly.

"Yes?" she pushed.

"Um, are you finished eating?" he asked.

"Yes." answered Tiger Lily.

"Oh, you are? Well then, um, would you like to...uh...I don't know...dance with...me?" he stuttered.

Tiger Lily stood up and smiled sweetly. "I would love to."

The boy looked excited and relieved as he took Tiger Lily's hand and lead her to the other side of the camp. Jackie sighed and set her plate aside. She folded her hands and stared down at them. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and she hastily blinked to keep them down.

"Hey." Jackie turned to see Peter squatting down next to her.

"Hi." she whispered.

He stared at her before asking, "Were you crying?"

Jackie shook her head and stared at the fire in front of her, which was now large and bright.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. Jackie didn't say anything. She kept her eyes on the fire until they started hurting.

"If you were upset, you would tell me, right?" Peter asked. Again, Jackie didn't reply. Peter sighed and stared at the stars twinkling above them. Jackie crossed her arms and looked up as well. There were many stars, much more than you could see on earth, dotting the velvet sky of Neverland.

"Ryan." Peter said suddenly. Jackie's stomach lurched.

"Who?"

"Ryan, your boyfriend." Peter answered. He looked down, then at Jackie. "Is he good to you?"

"Yes." Jackie replied shortly, returning Peter's gaze.

"Good." said Peter as he turned away. "You are very loyal to him. He's very lucky to have you."

Jackie suddenly let out a sob. _I'm not a good girlfriend! I'm not! I don't love Ryan as much after I met Peter! _

Peter's head snapped back to her. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

Jackie let a tear fall down her face as she held back another break down. Peter rushed closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Shh..." was the only thing he could think to say.

Jackie leaned in to him and sighed, her voice rattling from controlled weep. She thought herself such a horrible person...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is it?" asked Slightly as he ran into the bedroom of the Underground Home.

"I don't know, and I don't care." snapped Nibs as he followed him inside.

"Come on! Peter said there was fun stuff in it!" argued Slightly.

"Yeah, but we really shouldn't look through it..." started Nibs.

"Oh yeah! It's on Peter's bed!" Slightly said as he ducked under one of the beds to retrieve Jackie's messenger bag.

"Slightly, don't..."

But it was too late. Slightly ripped it open and stuck his hand inside. The first thing he pulled out: the video camera.

"Awesome!" Slightly cried as he threw the bag back onto the bed to marvel at the camera.

"What's that?" asked Nibs.

"Nibs! It's a Make A Movie-er, remember? Amy had one." said Slightly as he turned it to himself and pressed 'record.'

"Hi, I'm Slightly!" he said to the camera. Nibs jumped on his back and smiled as well.

"And I'm Nibs!" he yelled.

Slightly pressed 'stop' and turned to Nibs."We _have _to take this to the party!"

"Oh yeah!" Nibs said before they both dashed out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter wiped away Jackie's stray tear and smiled sympathetically. Jackie smiled back and muttered a 'thank you.'

"Will you tell me why you were crying?" he asked. He hated seeing her like this, and he desperately wanted to know that it wasn't something he did.

"Ryan. I...I'm not as loyal as you think." she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, I love him and all, but not as much as I used to." answered Jackie.

"I feel the same way about Amy." said Peter sadly.

"Why do you still love her?" asked Jackie without thinking.

But Peter just shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody knows exactly why they love someone. They just...do." Peter whispered the last part.

Jackie sighed and leaned back to Peter.

Although he didn't know it, Jackie was dying to tell Peter that she loved him. She was screaming inside to tell Ryan she didn't love him anymore. But she couldn't.

And although Jackie didn't know it, Peter knew very well that he was over Amy. He was the day he read the letter. But he couldn't let her know that. But words cannot describe the hatred that boiled inside of him for Ryan.

So, there they sat. They loved each other, but they wouldn't say it. It was obvious to all around them, but they couldn't see it. They thought they were alone. But they couldn't be more wrong.

"Record it!" a voice whispered from the bushes.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Come on, let me know what you think! Actually, if you don't like it, just a PM with suggestions would be nice. I don't want hateful stuff plastered all over my review page. Again, I thank all my loyal reviewers. Don't you just want to jump in the story, strangle Jackie and Peter, and scream "Just say it!"? Just kidding. Although, I am striving to get my story to that level.**

**-- Risea Moone**


	10. Chapter 10

"Feel better?" Peter asked as he pulled away to inspect Jackie's face.

"Yeah." Jackie smiled as she turned to the fire again.

"Good." said Peter as he crossed his arms uncomfortably. Jackie pursed her lips and twiddled her fingers, while Peter cleared his throat and rocked awkwardly.

"So..." Jackie began.

"They're dancing now." Peter started.

"Yes they are." nodded Jackie.

Peter sighed. "Looks like fun."

"Sure does." Jackie agreed as she watched couples dancing at another fire across from their fire.

They just sat there, sitting awkwardly, watching the happy couples dancing and smiling. Jackie thought of Ryan, but Peter's mind was devoted to Jackie. Should he tell her that he loved her? She might freak out, since she had only known him for 4 hours. Perhaps he should ask her to dance before he told her. That way, if she said she didn't love him back, he could pretend he didn't hear. But, how to ask her? What if she said no? What if she got upset again cried for Ryan? Oh...how he hated Ryan...

"Paint time!" Tiger Lily yelled as she drooped in front of them. Peter's thoughts jumbled as he jumped from Tiger Lily's loud interruption. She smiled and put her paint on the ground, pulling out her brush and dipping it in red paint. Jackie giggled as Tiger Lily painted a red line across her face. Next, she put a blue dot on her forhead, and a white line from her lip to her chin.

She scooted to Peter and painted the same designs on his face, but he had a black line instead of a white one. Jackie sat back and watched. Tiger Lily had the same painting on her face. "What does that mean?" asked Jackie.

"The red line stands for youth." answered Tiger Lily. "And the white or black line stands for being a girl or boy. The blue dot means you are not married. I wasn't going to put anything religious on your face, so I just put this on you."

Jackie gasped as an Indian man came from behind her and placed a headdress upon her head. She smiled and felt the beads hanging at the sides of her face. She couldn't really tell what it looked like, but Jackie didn't care. She saw the same Indian putting a headdress on Peter, but his seemed more masculine.

When Tiger Lily finished, Peter smiled at Jackie. He never noticed how pretty she looked in the fire light...

"Jackie, can I ask you something?" asked Peter nervously. _Here I go..._

"Sure!" said Jackie happily. At least she wasn't sad anymore.

"Um...you see, I uh, Iwasjustwonderingifummaybeyousortawantedtodancewithumme!?" Peter gushed.

"..what?" asked Jackie with a laugh.

"Do you...want to...dance...with...um...me?" Peter said slower than before.

He saw sorrow flash through Jackie's eyes. _Ryan..._ she thought silently to herself. "Umm..."

"It's fine." Peter said suddenly as he stood up.

"No, Peter, wait--"

"No really, I understand. You have a boyfriend." Peter said sadly as he turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"No! Peter, I didn't mean--"

"Jackie, look, I get it!" Peter spat as he walked farther.

"No you don't! Peter...it's not you!" Jackie called.

But Peter ignored her. He bit his lip to fight back tears. He was so stupid! Thinking she would dance with him...dumb. He wasn't thinking. He didn't want to hear her say no.

Jackie stood awestruck in place. She felt horrible, worse than she felt about Ryan. She turned away from Peter and sat back down. Her eyes drifted to the couples dancing. She stared at their forheads. Some had red dots on their forheads...others had blue. Jackie sighed.

_What are you doing, stupid girl? Go after him! _her heart screamed.

_Don't you dare! _her common sense argued. _You have a boyfriend. Remember your promise? You promised not to fall for him, and that's exactly what you are doing! Don't even look that way!_

Jackie's logic and feelings fought inside, causing her to feel like throwing up. But then again, Peter was her friend, regardless of her feelings. He was hurt! He comforted her, now she needed to comfort him.

Jackie stood up and rushed into the woods after Peter. "Peter!" she yelled loudly, the whole rest of the universe melting away.

Peter froze and turned around. Jackie was running after him, a tear staining her face that matched the one she had shed for Ryan. He softened and started to walk her way. She slammed into his chest, Peter's heart fluttering as he wrapped his arms around her. His lips were centimeters away from her forhead, and it took all the strength he had to keep himself from kissing her.

"Peter..." she sighed as she pulled away. Peter groaned silently to himself. He wanted to hold her longer.

"Peter, I'm so sorry!" she gushed, another tear sparkling her other cheek.

"It's fine! I understand, Ryan's more important than me." Peter mentally slapped himself. That was a horrible choice of words.

"It's not that he's more important than you!" Jackie yelled. "He's my boyfriend!"

"I _know_!" Peter screamed back.

"I don't love you!" Jackie screeched. She immediately stepped back, squeezing her eyes shut and wincing. She could not believe she just said that.

Peter felt as if he had just been stabbed. He couldn't help it: a tear formed in his eye.

"I don't love you either!" he cried, the tear dripping down his face.

Jackie's face splattered with three more tears. Peter growled and whipped around, storming away and letting his tears fall freely.

"Peter..." she whispered. "Peter...Peter!!"

Peter ignored her cries and quickened his pace. Jackie started walking slowly after him. "Peter! Peter! Peter, please come back!"

"Leave me alone!" Peter shouted angrily.

"Peter, Peter...Peter come back!" Jackie called desperately. She sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

Peter stopped. Just the sound of Jackie crying made him freeze up and want to punch whoever could have done such a rotten thing. His first thought was to run back to her. To scoop her up in his arms and hold her as close to his chest as possible. He thought of kissing her. His body shivered with longing.

Then he let another tear fall. That will never happen. It was nothing but a fantasy. She said it plain as day: she didn't love him. Peter sniffed loudly and shot into the sky. He didn't care where he went, but he had to get away. Away from her. Away from heartache.

Jackie sobbed on the ground, alone and vulnerable. "I love you Peter...Peter...come back...I didn't mean it...I didn't...I love..." Jackie whispered to herself. But the words meant nothing. There was no one to hear. Peter wasn't there to hear he was loved. She was all by herself.

Suddenly, Jackie felt something hard smash into the back of her head. She cried out in pain and fell forwards. She slowly slipped in and out of consciousness, hearing only muffled voices and threatening sounds. She was stuffed crudely into a bag and then...

It all went black.

"Peter..."

* * *

**No new chapters, sorry. Just a little note. Ch.11 has been written. Please stay tuned! In Ch.11. Peter begins to wonder why his woman companions never want to stay in Neverland with him... R&R**

**-- Risea Moone**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter landed roughly next to a river and stumbled next to it, tears staining his face. He couldn't believe Jackie had said it so loudly. She had practically screamed it at him. Was he bothering her?

Peter sighed and sat back slightly. He loved her. He loved her so much. He would give _anything_ if she would stay with him another day. But, she stated it for him: made sure that it came across. She did _not_ love him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He comforted her when she was sad, and he tried his hardest to make this a fun day for her. He growled as another tear slid down his face.

_Stop it, Peter. _his conscience told him. _You are making it seem as if you have known her forever._ Peter obeyed as another thought popped into his head: How long has she known Ryan?

Ugh...Ryan. His stomach boiled and the hairs on his neck raised when the name was mentioned. Peter viewed Ryan as the luckiest boy in the world right then, and his disdain and envy for him was indescribable. He hadn't even met him yet, and Ryan was on the top of his wanted list. Well, if he had one, he would be.

_Stop it, Peter._ he said to himself again. _You are becoming like Hook. Don't fill yourself with hate._ Peter moaned and did as his better judgement told him.

He crawled closer to the brook and stared at his face, trying to keep his mind off of Jackie. He saw a poor, saddened boy staring back at him, full of hatred and remorse. Normally, he would scoff at himself and say 'lighten up,' but today was no such day. He was crushed.

He traced the red line of youth across his face with interest. It had been smeared by tears and sweat, but it still stood out against his skin. Then it dawned on him: youth.

It was this very thing that was keeping him from experiencing love. All of his woman companions he has had left him for one reason, and that was to grow up. Any male that he took was more than happy to stay, but it was different with girls.

Girls _want _to have a family. They desire to have a man to stick up for them, protect them, love them. They are willing to grow old just for that one purpose. A purpose that didn't compute with any boy. And that very rule applied to Peter.

He didn't get it: The Lost Boys could be her children, and Peter could be her husband, the father (only make-believe, of course). Peter knew for certain that he would stick up for Jackie against anyone who dared to oppose her in his prescence. He would give his life before he let any enemy get within three feet of her. And there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that he could give her as much love as she needed. What was he missing?

His eyes drifted to the blue dot on his forhead. That blue would certainly never change to red. The one thing that was impossible for Peter Pan: marriage. Is that the thing that kept him from Jackie, Amy, and Wendy? Not being able to get married?

But Jackie had another reason to return: Ryan. Peter immediately focused on Amy to keep himself from any thoughts he might regret.

But that still left Amy and Wendy. They didn't have boyfriends. Or...did they?

Peter choked back a sob and threw a pebble angrily into the water. He had never felt so alone. He always thought Neverland was his haven, and anyone who didn't reside there with him was simply crazy. But he had never seen it this way before. He almost felt cursed.

_Jackie! You can't just leave her there, Peter!_ he reminded himself. Peter nodded and stood up quickly. He decided he was going to tell her the truth, regardless of what she replied with. She was going to leave him anyway...

Peter floated off of the ground and above the trees, landing easily on the path he had left his secret crush on. He plopped down and scanned the road quickly. But...she wasn't there.

"Jackie?!" he called out. He waited a few seconds. Nothing.

"Jackie, please come here! Look, we need to talk, okay?" he yelled. No response.

"If you are hiding, please stop!" Peter begged. "I need to tell you something!...Jackie! Please, come here!" Peter groaned when no one said anything back. _Perhaps she returned to the party._

Peter dashed through the little wooded area and ran smack into Tiger Lily. "Where's Jackie?" he asked impulsively.

"She left with you." Tiger Lily answered. "She hasn't returned. Is she missing? ...were you crying?"

"No!" Peter shouted as he turned away from her and flew to the Underground Home. _Maybe she came here._

Peter opened the door and rushed inside, not bothering to close it. He swept through the rooms of the home again and again, calling out pleas and begging her to come to him. But, no such luck.

Peter sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Where was she?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie's eyes peeled open as she groaned loudly. What happened?

She sat up and rubbed her head, only to bang it on something hard. She gasped and fell back onto her pillow. What...pillow?

She glanced upward and surveyed the metal bar. It looked like she was in a bunk bed...

As her mind kicked into overdrive, memories flooded back into her head. Indian party...food...crying...paint...running into the woods...Peter. Jackie felt her eyes sting as she recalled her furious, untrue outburst. She looked to her side, hoping to see Peter by her side, watching over her. But he wasn't there. Instead, she was greeted with another bunk bed across the small, cramped room.

A sudden sway caused her to believe that she was on a ship. She scanned the room for anymore objects. There was a light on the ceiling and a porthole on her wall.

She moaned and sat up, unfortunately slamming her head onto the bar again. But she managed to trip out of her bed and stumble onto the floor. She crawled onto the wall, her curious eyes peering out of her little window. They were sailing away from a large, peaceful-looking island. Jackie recognized it as Neverland.

She gasped. Was she being abducted by someone? Did Peter know she was gone? What if he didn't rescue her because of what she said to him? A tear glazed Jackie's eye as she placed her hand on the bars keeping her from squeezing out of the window. She wanted Peter. She wanted him so badly.

She imagined him swooping into the room, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing him. But her pleasant thoughts were interrupted when someone barged rudely through the door. She jumped and whipped around, her heart pounding in her chest and her heart crying out for Peter's warm embrace.

A scruffy man stood before her, his greasy hair tied back with a ripped cloth. He had a pirate hat atop his head (although it was much more tattered that Tootles's), and he was clothed by a battered trench coat and baggy pants. He smiled evilly at her, his rotten teeth making her sick.

"Who are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

"I am Captain Sorro." he said as he took a small bow. Jackie remained in her position. "And you are?"

"...Eilwyn Starla Yamina Neylan." Jackie said impulsively.

Captain Sorro raised his eyebrows. "That's a pretty impressive name. Are you of nobility?"

"Uh, yes. I am a...princess." Jackie mumbled, stepping back towards the window.

"Really? From where?" he asked.

"Umm...Genovia." said Jackie, her mind replaying scenes from "The Princess Diaries."

"Genovia..." said Sorro, nodding his head slightly, as if that were a real place he visited frequently. Jackie had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Tell me, Princess." he said as he stepped all the way into the room. Jackie whimpered. "Do you know a boy by the name of Peter Pan?"

"Who?" asked Jackie nervously.

"Peter Pan. The flying boy who resides in the island of Genovia." answered Sorro. Obviously, he thought that Neverland was Jackie's kingdom.

"I have never heard of him." said Jackie shakily. She had a feeling that this captain was bad news for Peter.

"Lies." someone hissed from outside the door. Jackie jumped as the Captain stepped aside to reveal a girl Peter's age. She had platinum blonde hair and deep brown eyes. In one hand she held a dagger, and in the other, a cage. Inside the cage was a little glowing thing that left sparkles wherever it went. Jackie gasped as she recognized the object of Slightly's drawing: Tinkerbell.

"I saw you with him last night, _Jackie. _Tell me where Peter's new hideout is." the girl said menacingly, bringing the dagger to Jackie's neck. Almost at once, Jackie realized who she was.

Amy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter stood in the center of the room, pacing about and rubbing his temple. Where could she have gone?

The Lost Boys tumbled into the house, Peter at their side within seconds. "Did you find her?"

"Sorry, Peter." moaned Slightly.

Peter groaned and whipped around to the wall. He banged his head against the wall, only to be pulled back by his comrades. "We'll find her!" said Tootles cheerfully. But Peter only sighed in response.

"Did you send Tiger Lily to the fairies?" asked Peter.

"Yes." answered the boys in unison.

"Have we got anything?" asked Peter anxiously.

"Nothing yet." said Curly.

"No..." Peter moaned again. He fought back tears as he remembered that night's events. Did he make her leave? Was she hiding from him?

The Lost Boys exchanged nervous glances before retreating to their bedroom. That is, all except for Tootles. He was the more sympathetic, understanding one. He plopped down next to Peter and sighed awkwardly.

"Peter." he started.

"Hmm?" Peter asked, his mind far away.

"You love her, don't you?" Tootles pushed.

Peter jumped and whipped his head to Tootles. "What?"

"You know exactly what I meant." said Tootles knowingly.

Peter fidgeted in his seat and coughed lightly. "It doesn't matter if I do or don't. She doesn't love me. She loves...her boyfriend."

Tootles sighed and turned away. "Have you told her?"

Peter's heart surged. "No...no I haven't."

Tootles only nodded. He didn't want to make things awkward between them. Suddenly, Tiger Lily burst through the door and straight up to Peter. "Peter!"

"What?!" Peter screamed, grasping her shoulders.

"There is an unidentified ship on the side of East Coast!" Tiger Lily said quietly. "Some fairies said they saw them loading a large bag onto the ship. They were heading off of the path that runs right past our camp!"

Peter's eyes widened. That's where Peter and Jackie were: that's where they fought. Peter felt anger boil in his chest as he thundered to the little basket near the door. Peter drew a sword angrily and held it up to the light for inspection.

"You think they have Jackie?" asked Tiger Lily.

"Yes." answered Peter quickly as he gave the basket to Tootles. He saluted and ran to the bedroom to give swords to the other boys. "I swear, if there is a single scratch on her body, I will kill every single one of them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Amy..." Jackie muttered under her breath.

Amy growled and slapped Jackie across the face. She squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced. "I didn't ask for my name, wench! Where are Peter and the little rugrats hiding?!"

Jackie brought her eyes back to Amy. "I...I don't know."

Amy raised the dagger to Jackie's cheek and pointed it on her skin. "I think you do know."

Jackie sighed and shook her head. "I don't even know who you are talking about."

Amy sneered and pierced Jackie's cheek, pulling the knife slowly down to her chin. Jackie cringed as hot tears burned into her newborn cut. Amy pulled the knife away and snickered.

"Let's try that again. Where is Peter Pan?" Jackie's slit screamed in agony as the salty tears added more pain.

"I don't know." Jackie choked out between sobs.

Amy cried out in frustration. She sliced Jackie's collar bone with her knife and threw her to the ground. Jackie screamed and clawed at her new cut, writhing on the floor."You stupid girl!" Amy yelled. "You love him, don't you? He's fooled yet another girl with his charming smile and warm kisses. We all know how this is going to end, Jackie! He has already broken your heart tonight! Get back at him! Let _Peter_ feel the pain of rejection for once!"

And with that, she stormed away, brushing past Captain Sorro, who scurried after her.

Jackie trembled violently on the floor, not even possessing the will power to pull herself onto her bed. Her new cuts throbbed like a heart beat. Jackie didn't know what it felt like to be kissed by Peter, and she yearned for it dearly. But Amy's words still echoed in her head. _He's fooled yet another girl with his charming smile and warm kisses. We all know how this is going to end, Jackie!_

Jackie shook from a large sob. She knew how it was going to end.

* * *

**Okay, just a couple of questions I wanted answered by my wonderful readers. First, who are we more upset with, Peter or Jackie? I often find myself frustrated with Jackie's thick-headed, extremely moral ways, and I am dying for her to just finally fess up so Peter can relieve himself of his agony. Second question, do we want Jackie and Peter to be together? Or would you like Jackie to return home with words still left unsaid? I am bending the story to whatever will please the most readers, so review and tell me what you want to happen!**

**-- Risea Moone**


	13. Chapter 13

Peter leaned over the large cliff on the East Coast, his eyes sweeping the ocean for the ship that held his loved one. Tiger Lily was standing a few feet behind him, with the chief, a large group of Indians, and the Lost Boys discussing battle tactics. Peter's thoughts consisted only of Jackie. _Where was she? Where did they take her?_

"Can you see it?" asked Tiger Lily anxiously.

"Not yet…" said Peter. There was a large boulder just out in the middle of the water. Peter noticed this and strained his eyes. There it was. The tip of the sail was just peeking over the top, but that was all Peter needed. His heart raced as he flew back to his war party to alert them of the news. Tiger Lily glanced towards the ship before huddling next to Peter.

"Where is it?" asked Slightly.

"Behind the big rock 150 yards out." answered Peter. "We will have to use fairy dust to get everyone out that far."

The Indian chief nodded. "Then our plan will be put into action."

"Plan?" asked Peter.

"Yeah." said Tootles. "It's nothing really complicated. The chief is just gonna give us a sign when to attack."

"So, we're just going to hide on the rock until then?" asked Tiger Lily.

"Precisely." said Nibs.

"I can do that." said Peter distantly.

"Of course you can." said Curly.

But in reality, Peter's head was swirling. He absolutely could not mess up. Jackie's life was resting in his hands. What if they were too late? What if he was defeated? Peter's conscience scoffed. _You're Peter Pan. You're invincible!_ Peter smiled slightly, but a hint of doubt was still ringing in the back of his mind.

"Allright, let's do this." commanded Peter as he whistled shrilly. Almost instantly, thousands of fairies shot out of the glade, hovering over to where the group sat waiting. They dumped large amounts of the magical substance onto them before sailing away. Peter and the Lost Boys floated up easily, whilst the Indians struggled a bit before finally rising up along with them.

Peter flipped onto his stomach and lead the way, the rest of them flying silently behind him. As they neared the rock, Peter dropped lower and landed softly onto the rock, while the Indians sort of just tumbled next to him. The chief made a motion to silence them as they peered over the edge.

There were many scruffy, disgusting pirates romping about, telling amusing stories that filled the air with drunken laughs. Peter's eyes searched vainly for Jackie, whether she be tied to the mast or in some sort of cage. There was no sign of a captain, as everyone dressed equally as filthy, but all in all it was a fine looking ship. But Peter wasn't concerned about the crew's taste in ships. There wasn't a name plastered anywhere on the ship.

Nothing seemed amiss at first. The pirates showed no sign of having a prisoner. Perhaps she was below deck. Peter knew he couldn't get down there, at least, not yet. They needed an actual well-rounded, thought out plan for that. They continued to observe quietly, but there was no sign that Jackie was there. Tiger Lily got the urge to crawl over and comfort Peter, but she stopped when the ship suddenly fell silent. A mangy man exited from a door to the right, followed by the girl they all knew too well. Peter's stomach lurched when he saw Amy, but a move from the chief told him to keep his mouth shut. After her, another brawly pirate was a few feet behind her, dragging poor Jackie by the wrists. Peter growled and jumped up, but Slightly pulled him back down. "Wait for the signal." Slightly hissed.

The pirate threw Jackie to Sorro, who held her arms back while Amy unsheathed her dagger again. Peter leaned forward menacingly. "Allright, wench. I am giving you another chance. Where are Peter Pan and the Lost Boys?" Everyone on the rock gasped quietly.

"And I have told you before. I have no idea." cried Jackie. Peter felt a wave of appreciation wash over him, but it was quickly replaced with anger when he saw Jackie's cheek and collarbone. This was his fault. They were hurting her because of him. Peter sighed. He wanted to swoop right down there, smack Amy away from her, and hold her. Hold her forever. He looked to the chief. But he didn't permit it.

Amy scoffed and slit her shoulder open, Jackie cringing in pain. Peter fidgeted immediately. No, he swore it. They hurt her. Peter's blood boiled and his fists clenched. Slightly's eyes narrowed. He was in as much agony as Peter was.

"Please, Eilwyn." pleaded Sorro.

"For God's sake, her name is Jackie!" screamed Amy before sneering down at her. "This is the last time, tramp. Where is Peter Pan? If you don't answer me, I will kill you!"

Tears streamed down Jackie's face as she shook her head. "I don't know..."

Amy cried in frustration as she grabbed Jackie from Sorro and threw her brutally to the ground. Peter jerked up, but an Indian clutched his wrists to keep him from intervening. "Tie her up!" Amy ordered.

A dirty pirate was given a rope by a neighboring crew member to tie up the little girl with. He bent down and jerked her up to him, wrapping the coils around her wrists tightly. Jackie didn't move. Her eyes traveled across the sky, searching for Peter to come and save her. Peter noticed this and his lip trembled. Once more, he pleaded for the chief to signal his go. The pirate tied a dirty cloth across Jackie's eyes, and Peter could see tears leaking out of the sides. He pulled her up and threw her towards the plank. Amy's face was painted with a twisted, demented grin.

The pirates placed Jackie on the side of the plank, and she slowly felt her way forward. Amy pushed her way forward to watch her stumble out above the water, chuckling evilly. When Jackie was halfway out, Amy yelled to her. "Stop moving! I am feeling unusually gracious today. One last chance! Where is he?"

"Maybe she really doesn't know..." began Sorro. Amy smacked him with the back of her hand before awaiting Jackie's answer. Peter's head turned from Jackie to the chief several times.

"I don't know!" Jackie shouted.

"Fine..." Amy sighed. She reached into her cloak and fished out a pistol. Peter's eyes widened as he stared at the chief, begging him to let him stop her. The chief made a sign as if to say "Wait."

Amy smirked as she pointed the gun at Jackie's back, who began to slowly teeter farther out to sea. Peter couldn't take it.

He slammed his head into the back of the Indian and flew down to the ship, all the others screaming in protest. Amy and the pirates whipped around to see who was coming, but it was too late. It is physically impossible to stop an enraged Peter Pan. Especially when his loved ones are on the line.

He slammed into Amy, knocking the pistol out of her hand and punching her right on the spot. "You wench! Don't you dare! I'm going to kill you! I sware it!" Peter yelled angrily, continuing to pound his firsts into her without mercy. The pirates jumped to peel Peter off of Amy, who was whimpering childishly.

Four pirates all had to hold Peter back and away, who continued to struggle and scream. "I hate you! You disgusting, filthy woman! You stay away from her! Stay away from Jackie! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

This sudden outburst had scared Jackie, who shrieked as she toppled off the side of the plank. Slightly dove off of the boulder and flew at break neck speed. He managed to catch Jackie just before she smacked into the water.

Amy stood up, wiping blood from her mouth and staring at Peter. "You..." she sneered.

"Leave Jackie alone!" Peter cried, finally settling down a little. All of his comrades floated down to the other side of the ship, Slightly joining them. Jackie was shaking violently as Slightly helped her stand on the deck. He quickly removed her blindfold, and when Jackie saw who had saved her, she immediately launched herself into his arms. Slightly reached around her and untied her hands before returning the hug.

"So, you _do_ know her." said Amy. "I should have known. How long till you drive this one away?"

"Never!" Peter yelled back angrily. Jackie turned her attention back to Peter, but she remained in Slightly's warm embrace.

"Oh, right, right..." sighed Amy as she walked in circles around Peter. "She's _the one_, is she now?" Amy scoffed when she stopped in front of Peter. "She'll leave you, Peter. Just like every other girl you've taken to Neverland. She won't stay forever, Peter. _Nobody will_."

Peter jerked angrily, but he made no comment. Amy cackled. "Finally realized the horrible truth, haven't we, Peter? About time, you stupid idiot. Nobody has enough patience to stay here forever, with a cocky little boy who lacks every trait a girl has to have in a man. Peter, in your desperate attempt at eternal childhood you have given away the one thing you need most. Love."

Jackie sighed sadly as her eyes fell upon the horrible event. She never took the time to see things from Peter's point of view. She never considered how he felt when she denied him hand-holding privilages, or when she screamed how she didn't love him. It took every muscle in her body to keep herself from running right up to him and hugging him.

Peter stared at Amy, his eyes glazed with hatred and realization that everything she said was true. Amy laughed in his face when she saw this. "Not so strong anymore, huh, Peter? You know you are saving this girl in vain, don't you? It doesn't matter what you do or say. She'll be gone before you know it. Forever alone. Sure, you'll have your little band of yahoos you wreck havoc with, and, ofcourse, you can brag to the mermaids and play with the Red Skins, but you don't have someone to come home to. Someone to tell what happened to you that day. Someone to sew your ripped clothes and make you dinners. You don't have that, do you, Peter? Boys are nothing if they don't have the love of a girl."

Slightly slid his arms farther around Jackie and pulled her closer. Jackie felt newborn tears beginning to sting her eyes. Peter felt his eyes involuntarily drifting about before they settled on Jackie. He said it with his eyes, no words had to be said, _I'm sorry, Jackie. I know you don't feel the same way. But I love you anyway. Please don't leave me, I love you. Don't go..._

A tear slid down Jackie's face when she read this. She didn't know what to say back. Peter accepted this as defeat. He looked away from her and hung his head low. Amy turned and picked up her pistol, dusting it lightly before turning back to Peter.

"Let me put you out of your misery, Peter. You have nothing to live for anymore. Let's just end it." Peter let one, only one, tear streak his face. He didn't argue, he didn't try to protect himself. He felt so unloved, so alone, he was dead already.

Amy raised the pistol to Peter's chest and placed her finger lightly on the trigger. "Goodbye, Peter Pan."

* * *

**Oooooo, cliffy! Poor Peter...**

**-- Risea Moone**


	14. Chapter 14

Jackie watched helplessly, Slightly's arms still snaked around her torso. She had never witnessed a more tragic scene. How could Amy be so cruel? She left Peter a year ago, only to return and rub it in his face. Tears plopped down her delicate cheeks when she saw the sadness in Peter's eyes.

Amy was grinning evilly. She had been waiting so long for this moment. She had been decieving Peter from the get-go, all leading up to this.

Jackie stared at Peter, her heart wrenching and her eyes dripping with more tears. She glared at Amy, whose bloodthirsty gaze was fixed on the poor, broken boy. Peter didn't deserve this! And before Jackie knew what she was doing, it was too late.

Jackie tore away from Slightly, knocking him down and sending panic through his body. She slammed into Amy, both of them hurtling to the deck. Amy's hands were underneath Jackie's stomach and, without thinking, she pulled the trigger.

The crack of the gun echoed across the sea. Jackie screamed and tumbled off of Amy, her arm clutching her abdomen as she writhed in pain. Slightly cried out and rushed forward, immediately clanking swords with the quick Amy. Peter's head jerked up, and when his eyes fell onto the bleeding girl, all hell broke loose.

Peter impulsively yelled and thrashed about, forcing the four pirates holding him to the floor. The other pirates charged for the Lost Boys and Indians, the fight of the century erupting loudly. Peter crawled through the ocean of people until he reached Jackie.

Her face was streaked with tears, her arm pressing against the red flower blossoming on her shirt. Peter's arms trembled as he curled them around Jackie, lifting her gently into the air. He landed on the higher deck, placing Jackie in his lap and stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Peter.

"No! Please, no!" Peter shouted as Jackie groaned, tears sparkling her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, as if he was the one who got shot.

"Who cares about me?!" Peter cried. Tears fell down his face.

"I do." Jackie whispered, her eyes closing.

"No! Jackie, stay awake!" Peter yelled as he shook her slightly. Jackie opened her eyes and cringed.

"Peter..." Jackie breathed. "Peter, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Peter sighed. "You didn't do anything. This isn't your fault."

"No...not that." Jackie whimpered. "I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"What?" Peter asked. She lied to him...about what?

"I'm sorry I lied Peter." Jackie repeated as her eyes closed halfway. She sat up, shaking from the pain, and leaned into his chest. "I love you."

Peter's heart fluttered and his breathing quickened. She loved him... Peter wrapped his arms around her, their cheeks pressed together as he whispered into her ear, "I love you, too. S-so m-much." Peter's voice rattled as he sobbed into her hair.

"What are you doing?!" Slightly cried. Peter jumped and looked down to him. "Take her to Moon Glow! NOW!"

Peter nodded frantically and scooped her up, Jackie cringing as more tears poured from her eyes. Peter pushed off of the deck, Slightly watching momentarily before returning to the battle.

Peter soared over the rock, flying as steadily as possible. He could feel Jackie's grip loosening as her eyes drooped. "Jackie, please, stay awake! For me!" Peter cried. This time, Jackie didn't respond. "Jackie!" She awoke.

"Peter, it hurts..." Jackie moaned.

"I know it does." said Peter softly. "Just please, look at me. Don't fall asleep."

"But Peter..." Jackie whispered. "I want to d-die."

"Don't say that!" Peter cried. "Please don't say that! You can't die, okay? You're not going to!"

Peter zoomed faster, Jackie cringing once again. They soared over the cliff and to the Indian camp, Peter descending to the ground and breaking into a run. Jackie cried with every step Peter took, but she did as she was told and held her gaze on Peter's tear-stained face.

Peter ducked into a large teepee and walked straight to an old woman sitting at a table. He placed Jackie on it and glanced at her. "Please, Moon Glow, she was shot. Do whatever you can, please!" Peter felt there was no time for an in-depth analysis. Moon Glow nodded and took out her utensils.

She leaned over Jackie and wiped her tears away. "I fix you." she said simply before scooting away to examine her stomach.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Jackie whispered.

"No! No, you're not." Peter argued.

"I'm scared." Jackie breathed.

"Don't be. Moon Glow knows what she is doing. You're going to be fine." Peter soothed.

But inside, Peter was even more frightened than Jackie was. This was something he couldn't protect her from. He couldn't fight it away with a sword, he couldn't fly her away from it. All he could do was wait. He couldn't stand having to sit here and watch her in pain, so he turned to leave Moon Glow to try and treat her.

"No!" Jackie yelled hoarsely. Peter whipped around. "Come back. Please, don't leave me, Peter." Jackie begged. Moon Glow prepared the anethesia as Peter trotted back to Jackie. He bent down next to her as Moon Glow injected the medicine.

Jackie fell asleep quickly as Peter laced his fingers with hers. He looked over her pitifully before kissing her forhead. He mentally promised to stay by her side throughout the operation.

* * *

**I know, another dreaded connecting chapter. I refuse to write anything gory, so the next chapter will be after Jackie's operation. **

**Finally! Jackie said it. Aren't we happy? Sure, we're happy for Peter and Jackie, but what about Tinkerbell? She's still with Amy. And the fight taking place on Amy's ship: how will that turn out? And how are Jackie's father, step-mother, step-sister, and _Ryan_ reacting to Jackie's disappearance? As you will recall, Lysette knows that Peter took Jackie from her room...**

**And one of my more frequently asked questions: Who is Eilwyn Starla Yamina Neylan? Jackie couldn't really make up such a name on the spot, could she? Or is Eilwyn a real person...?**

**-- Risea Moone**


	15. Chapter 15

Jackie moaned and winced before her eyes finally cracked. At first, all she could see was colorful fuzz. But finally, she could tell she was in a room. She looked about the room with a dreary haze. When her eyes finally loomed into focus, she sighed loudly. She couldn't remember anything. Where was she?

Jackie sat up quickly, but immediately wished that she hadn't. Searing pain blared in her stomach. Jackie yelped and she glanced down, gasping when she saw the blood splattered across the front of her shirt. Blood?

Jackie's eyes closed as she recounted that night's events: arguing with Peter, being captured, being tortured by Amy, watching Peter being cruelly teased, getting shot...

Jackie instinctively threw her shirt up to inspect her throbbing abdomen. But, surprisingly, her wound had been cleaned and stitched neatly. Jackie ran her fingers over it and grimaced.

Her eyes traveled across the room she was in. She noticed immediately that it was a teepee. There were many vials scattered about, with distinct body parts or strange substances incased in them. There were opened letters littering the floor, most of them in a language Jackie could not read. She was sitting on a roughly cushioned table in the center.

A loud snore caused Jackie to jump, sending a sharp pain in her stomach. She turned slowly to see Peter Pan sleeping awkwardly in a stiff, wooden chair next to her, his chest rising and falling as he breathed steadily. Jackie smiled slightly as she leaned over him, brushing one of his blonde curls. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, silently recounting all those horrible things Amy had yelled at Peter. "You didn't deserve that."

Jackie looked towards the tied flap of the teepee with caution. Her ears pricked for any noises coming her way. Satisfied with the conclusion that there would be no interruptions, Jackie leaned back down and gently kissed Peter's cheek.

Peter's eye twitched as he moaned, his arms stretching forward. Jackie's heart fluttered as he opened his eyes, yawning lightly as he straightened himself out of the chair. He cringed and his hand jumped to his neck, carressing it and rolling his shoulders as he looked around.

Peter's eyes adjusted to the little light that filtered through the smoke hole above them. "What a night..." he mumbled, still not noticing Jackie. "Man, my neck hurts." He just stared into space before he finally turned to Jackie. His eyes widened and a smile broke onto his face.

"Jackie!" he cried happily as he scooted onto the table. "You're awake!"

Jackie smiled. "Yes I am!" She secretly hoped that he didn't feel her kiss him.

"How is your stomach?" Peter asked impulsively.

"Okay, I guess." Jackie sighed. "But this table definately wasn't comfortable to sleep on."

"Neither was that chair!" Peter added as he cracked his sore neck. Jackie giggled shyly.

"Where are we?" Jackie asked.

"Moon Glow's teepee. She's the healing Indian." Peter answered.

"Oh. Tell Slightly thank you for me." said Jackie.

"For what?" asked Peter.

"For taking me here! He rushed out to get me just before I blacked out." said Jackie.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Slightly didn't take you here. I did."

"Oh, you did? Thanks, Peter." said Jackie as merrily as she could.

"But, you didn't black out." said Peter.

"What? Yes I did!" exclaimed Jackie.

"No, no you didn't! You stayed awake until I brought you here!" cried Peter, sadness and fury pouring into every word.

"Oh, well that's weird. Cause I don't remember a thing." said Jackie nonchalantly. Peter felt as if a bowling ball had been dropped on his stomach.

"You...you don't remember?" asked Peter nervously.

"No." said Jackie as she shook her head.

"But then...so-- you don't remember what, what you said to m-me?" Peter stuttered, horror and disbelief flooding his mouth and making it hard to speak.

"What did I say?" Jackie asked curiously. Peter gasped as he looked away from her. She didn't remember telling him that she loved him! It was if it had never happened. They were back to where they were before, too stubborn to tell each other that they were in love. Jackie winced at Peter's reaction. "What's wrong? Did I snap at you?"

"No!" Peter yelled angrily as he jumped off of the bed and stormed to the flap. He paused momentarily, his love for Jackie binding his feet to the ground and making his anger melt away. All that was left was grief. Peter sighed as he stared out into the crisp air. He felt his eyes begin to water. "You made me the happiest boy in the world."

Jackie softened when she heard Peter's sad quote. She could see his head lower, as if trying to hide his tears from her. Jackie slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, gently letting her feet scrape the floor before she slipped down. Ignoring the horrible discomfort it caused her, Jackie waddled over to where Peter stood and raised her hand. But before she could touch him, Peter interrupted. "Go back to bed." he hissed before gruffly charging away. Jackie lowered her hand and sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter walked briskly into a teepee near Jackie's and zoomed in. Tiger Lily was sitting on her bed, cleaning shells to make a necklace with. When Peter burst in, she jumped and dropped her bag.

"Hey Peter!" Tiger Lily cried. "I heard about Jackie. She's okay, right? Moon Glow is amazing, isn't she?"

Peter only nodded in response as he sat across from her and folded his arms.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Can being shot make you lose your memory?" asked Peter solemnly.

"I don't think so..." Tiger Lily mumbled. "But I don't think it's entirely impossible. I guess it depends on where you got shot. Why do you ask, Peter? Did Jackie lose her memory?!"

Peter only nodded again and helped her pick up her shells.

"How much did she forget?" asked Tiger Lily.

"Everything from being shot to me taking her here." answered Peter.

"Oh. That's good then." said Tiger Lily.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "That's _good_?"

"Ofcourse! I wouldn't want her to remember all of that pain, you know?" Tiger Lily said cheerily.

Peter sighed and held a shell in his hands. Tiger Lily started cleaning again. "Now what's wrong, Peter?"

"It's not that I want her to remember the pain." said Peter quietly. "It's just that, before I brought her here, she told me something."

"She told you something?" asked Tiger Lily. Peter nodded yet again. He was really at a loss for words! "What did she tell you?"

"She said...that...um...just that--well..." Peter sighed and turned away from her. "She told me that...she loved me."

Tiger Lily gasped lightly. She sat up on her knees and crawled over to Peter. "Do you love her?"

Peter did not respond, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he did. She knew it. It was totally obvious, especially with the way they were sneaking glances at each other at the party.

"Go tell her!" Tiger Lily exclaimed as she pushed Peter off of her bed.

"You don't understand!" Peter cried back. "She has a boyfriend! She didn't admit it until then! I can't just tell her! She'll reject me...just like Amy said she would..."

"What?" asked Tiger Lily. "Amy never said that!"

"Yes she did! You were there!" Peter cried, unshed tears making his eyes sparkle.

"Peter, Jackie loves you! Obviously! Don't listen to what Amy says!" Tiger Lily asked.

"No, she's right!" Peter yelled angrily. "You heard her! I will always be alone! You know that!"

Tiger Lily gasped again, and moved off of the bed to comfort Peter. But he turned sharply and exited the teepee. Tiger Lily knew where he was going, but she didn't try to pursue him. She decided to go a few teepees down and pay Jackie a little visit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie sat down in Peter's chair, picking at the sides with her fingernail. What on earth had she said that made Peter so happy? Or so sad? She didn't know what to think.

What could she have said? Only extremely important things are spoken when a person believes themself to be dying. Then, her mind traveled to Slightly. Where was he?

He wasn't still on the ship, was he? No, Peter wouldn't leave him. But then--

Suddenly, Tiger Lily ran into her teepee and right up next to her. Jackie jumped and her eyes widened.

"What is the last thing you remember?" she asked hurriedly.

"Getting shot..." Jackie said slowly. Then her eyes widened again. "Did Peter talk to you?"

"Yes." answered Tiger Lily as she sat down.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Tiger Lily's eyes traveled to the humungous blood stain on Jackie's shirt. "In the stomach? That shouldn't cause amnesia...perhaps you were just extremely tired?"

"Tiger Lily!" Jackie yelled. "What did Peter say?!"

"Oh...well." Tiger Lily began nervously. "Um...you see...he said that, you told him that you, um, that you loved him."

_You made me the happiest boy in the world._ Jackie gasped as her hand slipped to cover her mouth. She told him she loved him, and, obviously, he loved her back.

"Where is he?" Jackie asked quickly.

"By the creek." answered Tiger Lily.

Jackie stood up and walked to the door again, her hand pressed on her bullet hole. "You aren't going there, are you?" asked Tiger Lily nervously.

"Yes I am." commanded Jackie. But her courage was lost when pain began to flood in.

"Jackie, you shouldn't--"

"Where is the creek?" Jackie interrupted.

"By the path." answered Tiger Lily. She was defeated.

Jackie walked as quickly as she could, stopping occasionally to rest on a totem pole before beginning her journey again. She had to tell him, she had to let him know.

When the path slowly crept into view, Jackie smiled and started towards it. The creek was just beyond the path, and it wasn't hard to find, thanks to the sound of running water.

She trudged down a muddy bank and looked to her right. Peter was sitting on a rock, staring off into space.

He turned his head and saw her, and his brow furrowed. "What are you doing out of bed?" he asked coldly, but Jackie picked up true concern in his voice.

"I need to talk to you." Jackie answered.

"We can talk later. Get some rest." Peter said dully as he turned away from her.

"No, Peter! We're talking now! I did not come all this way just to trudge painfully back to the teepee!" Jackie yelled, causing her wound to throb.

Peter stood up and walked towards her, stopping when they were face-to-face. "What do you need?"

"I need you to listen to me." Jackie answered cooly. Peter's face remained emotionless. "Peter," she began, "just becuase I don't remember saying something, doesn't mean that I didn't say it at all. Or that I didn't mean it."

"What's your point?" Peter asked rudely.

"My point is..." Jackie started. "Tiger Lily told me what I said to you."

Peter's eyes widened as he turned away from her. "It doesn't matter." he managed to choke out.

"Yes, it does matter." Jackie said soothingly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She turned him around to face her, but kept her hand there. In fact, she placed the other hand on his free shoulder as well. Peter found himself subconsciously slipping his hands around her hips.

Jackie leaned in closer and placed her head on his chest. Peter rested his chin on the top of her head. "Peter," she whispered, her eyes fixated on her hand on his tan shoulder. "Peter, I love you."

Peter couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't dying. Nobody had a knife to her back, forcing her to say it. She loved him...

Jackie looked up to see Peter in a dreamy state, his lips parted in a crooked smile. Jackie giggled and placed one of her hand off of his shoulder and onto his face. He snapped back to reality and looked at her.

They moved closer and closer together, both of their hearts beating out of their chests. Their lips were inches apart, but then...

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So, Jackie pulled a Dory on us. Hmmm... Anyway, at least that gave her the courage to march straight up to Peter and tell him how she felt. Aww...**

**Cliffy! Are they going to kiss, or not? R&R for the next chapter!**

**-- Risea Moone**


	16. Chapter 16

At that precise moment, Slightly tumbled through the bushes, his eyes wide with fright and anticipation. Jackie jumped back from Peter and averted her eyes, but Peter kept his hands placed firmly around her.

"Peter! Peter!" Slightly yelled, oblivious to the tension that he had just caused.

"What, Slightly?" asked Peter through clenched teeth.

"She's coming, Peter!" shouted Slightly, his arms flailing in the air. "We tried to hold her off, we really did! But she got her whole lot with her, and Hook too!"

"Wait wait wait!" Peter yelled as he grabbed Slightly's arms and forced them to his side. "Who is coming?"

"Amy, Peter!" Slightly said, this time slower and more calm. "Apparently, she has more pirates than the ones we saw on her ship. Like, 3 ships more! Hook's on her side, too!"

"And they're coming here!?" said Jackie nervously.

"Yeah! All of them! They've got cannons, guns, and explosives!" cried Slightly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you say _explosives_?" asked Jackie, her breathing growing rapid.

"Yes! Tons! They're coming, right now! Like, _right now_!" said Slightly.

"What are we going to do?!" cried Jackie.

Peter sighed and looked around. Then, he turned back to Slightly. "Okay, where are the Indians and the Lost Boys that came with us?"

"They're on the beach. They sent me to warn you." answered Slightly.

"Okay, go get the rest of the Indians, fairies, and even the mermaids. I'll go see how many there are." said Peter quickly. Slightly saluted and ran away to spread the news. Peter turned back to Jackie. "Okay, go find Tiger Lily. She'll take you to the Fox Hole."

"The what?" asked Jackie.

"It's a shelter beneath the mountain." answered Peter. "Just stay down there and you'll be fine, okay?"

"What, is this an invasion!?" cried Jackie.

"I don't know!" Peter yelled. "Just be safe, alright? Stay with Tiger Lily and _do not _leave the Fox Hole, understood?"

As if on cue, Tiger Lily burst through the undergrowth and rushed up to them. "Peter, what's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Peter snapped as the grabbed Jackie and Tiger Lily's arms. "Tiger Lily, watch over her, please! Make sure she gets to the Fox Hole and don't let her leave."

"Ofcourse." answered Tiger Lily as she hooked Jackie's arm and pulled her away.

"Wait!" Jackie yelled as she tore away from Tiger Lily. She raced back to Peter and stared up at him innocently. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." Peter said quickly.

Jackie sighed and gave him a quick hug. "Don't do anything stupid."

Peter chuckled softly before his face grew dark. "Jackie, before I go, I just wanted to know if, you know, incase I don't come back..." Jackie's heart surged. "Am I your...or are you my...um...well since, what we said and...with Ryan, I was just wondering if I was your...you know...boyfriend."

"Ofcourse you are." Jackie whispered as she kissed his cheek. Tiger Lily muttered an 'aw..' silently to herself.

Suddenly, a deafening roar shook the ground beneath them. Fire shot out from the trees as screams echoed from the distant beach. Jackie shrieked as Peter grabbed her, holding her protectively in his arms after the attack ceased.

"I have to go!" Peter said as he turned away from her. He soared over the trees and disappeared in the smoke.

"Alright, stay with me!" Tiger Lily yelled over the frightened voices as she clasped Jackie's hand in hers and tugged her towards the trees.

Jackie's head was swirling and her stomach was screaming in protest, but she broke out into a run to keep up with Tiger Lily. They ducked under a large branch and pressed forward. They continued going this way for a few minutes, ducking and weaving and dodging to get to the haven that seemed to get only farther instead of closer. Woman and small children were running along with them, and their distressed cried made Jackie's fear rise and her eyes swell up with tears.

Finally, the large mountain loomed into view, neither of them ceasing to gaze at its beauty. Just barely noticeable, a little door sat on the side of it, Tiger Lily shooting for it as Jackie stumbled behind her.

They both jumped inside just as another bomb jostled the poor, magical island.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter's eyes were slits as he soared through the thick smog from the explosive. He didn't know where Slightly or the Lost Boys were, but he didn't have time to look. He finally broke through the black mist and found himself above the ocean.

He turned and saw 5 pirate ships in the Silver Cove. Two he recognized immediately as belonging to Amy and Hook, but the three others remained anonymous. Peter gulped as he lifted his sword valiantly in front of himself. When he said that the fight on Amy's ship was the battle of the century, he had spoken too soon.

* * *

**I know, it took me forever to write this! I just didn't know what I wanted to happen! I didn't get very many reviews on ch.15, so I am hoping my luck will change with this chapter.**

**-- Risea Moone**


	17. Chapter 17

Peter crowed valiantly as he swooped towards the Silver Cove. Anger and revenge urged him to attack Amy's ship first. He slammed onto the deck and looked about wildly. The same, disgusting pirates were justling about, and they almost didn't notice Peter's intrusion. Three of them turned to Peter immediately, swords raised, and charged.

Peter shot upwards, causing the pirates to clunk heads. He flew back down and kicked one away, beating back another's sword and jabbing the other in the stomach with his elbow. All of them fell backwards, and Peter seized his opportunity. He stabbed one right on the spot, and swiveled back to stab another. The other pirate had time to stand up, and Peter knocked him off of the ship without a second glance.

Amy was on the higher deck, and the commotion had caused her to look down. Upon seeing Peter, her stomach boiled. But it got even hotter when she saw him easily kill three of her crewmembers.

All the other pirates stopped what they were doing to try and shoot Peter. Peter flipped backwards and on the side of the ship, simply flying around to the other side and emerging to stab a few pirates. Not the smartest pirates around, they were.

Amy watched nervously as Peter dodged bullets, flying down again to kill one. This time, instead of flying back up as the pirates expected him to do, Peter squatted quickly onto the floor and knocked two pirates to the ground while they all had their guns raised. He stabbed them and flew up. Only 6 pirates left.

He somersaulted through the air and stabbed another, flipping backwards and stabbing another. Peter smiled triumphantly as he flew up and made a silly face. This angered Amy, and she raised her pistol and took aim.

Peter raced back down before Amy could do anything and threw a pirate off the side. He turned and waited for the next move. Both the pirates squealed and dropped their swords, running back down into the haul while Peter laughed loudly.

Amy growled and jumped off the deck, slamming down and standing up quickly. Peter whipped around and his eyes narrowed.

"Very impressive..." she cooed, her pistol still in her hand. "You almost took out my entire crew."

"I know I am." Peter said. "You don't need to tell me that."

"Where are your little elves?" she asked.

"Fighting." Peter said quickly, although he wasn't quite sure where they were exactly.

"And Doll Face?" asked Amy with a smirk. "Your girlfriend?"

Peter twitched. "She is not here."

"She's not fighting...?" said Amy sadly. "That's too bad. I was looking forward to killing her."

Peter lunged forward, anger and hate filling his eyes. Amy raised her gun and stepped back.

"Ah ah ah..." she twiddled her finger. "We have a bit of an anger problem, do we, Peter?"

"Don't talk about her." Peter said threateningly as he raised his sword.

"Or what? What will you do? I am just making conversation here, Peter. It has been a year now, hasn't it?" said Amy slyly. "Have you kissed her yet?"

"Shut up!" Peter yelled as he stepped forward.

Amy jumped and her pistol clicked. "I would not put me on edge if I were you, Peter."

"And why not?" asked Peter.

"See this?" Amy asked as she pulled out a little remote-looking thing. All it had was a big red button and a big green button.

"What is that?" asked Peter bravely.

"This, dear Peter, is the decision you have to make." Amy said cooly as she waved it in his face.

"What do you mean?" Peter questioned nervously. He did not like the tone in her voice.

"You see, there is a large, very dangerous bomb placed on top of that magnificent mountain over there." said Amy as she pointed to the mountain of Neverland. "This red button here, sets the timer of thirty seconds. The green button deactivates it."

Peter's eyes widened as he stepped back. That bomb was placed directly over the Fox Hole, where every Neverland residant who wasn't fighting was hiding. Where Jackie was hiding.

"What is the decision?" Peter asked quietly.

"Here we go." Amy said as she sat on a barrel. "Okay, Option A: I press this little red button here, and your island goes 'boom'. But before I do so, I will get your little lover and stow her, and you, away somewhere safe. Option B: I press this wonderful little green button here, and you get to keep your fanciful paradise, but..." Amy smiled evilly as she waved her gun around. "Dear sweet Jackie is the only one to perish."

Peter's breathing quickened as he stared at the gun. Either option was a disaster. He would never live with himself. Perhaps, if he chose Option B, he could defeat Amy, somehow, and save Jackie. When did they even get the bomb up there, anyway? Was it the night that Jackie was kidnapped...?

"Oh, and one more thing." Amy added quickly. "Don't think if you choose B that you can just hide Jackie from me. I _will_ find her."

Peter felt like throwing up. He just wanted to die, right then.

"Oh! And, did I fail to mention..." Amy sighed as she hopped off the barrel. "I won't be killing Jackie if you choose B."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he sighed. "W-what?"

"I won't kill her if you choose B." Amy sighed casually. "You will."

* * *

**Oh my! Either the island dies...or Jackie dies. And Peter has to shoot her!!! If...that's what he chooses...R&R! I know, I suck at writing action sequences, just please review if you want to know what Peter decides to do. It may surprise you...**

**I wonder if Amy knows that she has placed the bomb over the Fox Hole. Or...even more traumatizing...is she bluffing? Is there no bomb? If Peter chooses B (which he may or may not do), will he be killing his love for no reason!?**

**-- Risea Moone**


	18. Chapter 18

Peter's heart burst with anxiety. "No...no...NO!" he cried desperately as he backed away from Amy. His entire world came crashing down on top of him. Horrible images of his home being blown apart and all the people screaming in desperation flooded his mind. Then, he saw Jackie crouching in front of him, tears streaming down her face, before the crack of a gun.

A single tear glazed a line down Peter's cheek as he clenched his teeth. "I hate you..." he seethed as he gave Amy the most disgusted look he could muster.

Instead of feeling guilty, Amy laughed and clicked her tongue. "Today, Peter! I want either this island gone or Jackie gone!" she yelled.

"What?"

Peter turned to see Slightly landing on the deck, blood smeared across his chest, although it did not appear to be his own. He looked from Peter to Amy with an innocent look that made Peter's stomach churn.

"Me and Peter are just discussing a little decision he has to make, right, Peter?" Amy sneered.

Peter lowered his head and did not speak. The hate and fear that consumed his adolescent mind was indescribable. "Can I take her place?"

"What? Take who's place? What are you talking about?!" Slightly yelled.

"...what?" asked a startled Amy.

"Can I die in Jackie's place?" Peter asked, raising his head to stare at Amy.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Slightly, but he was ignored.

"I...I suppose so..." began Amy. Slightly's eyes bugged out as he glanced around.

Peter nodded slowly, another tear forming in his eye. "Then I choose B." he said quietly. "But I am the one who perishes."

Amy's face drained of color. Her bloodthirsty journey of revenge had been averted: she wanted to kill Jackie now, not Peter. She reasoned with herself that she could simply kill Jackie after Peter was gone.

Amy held up the remote. "Are you sure?" she asked. Slightly looked even more confused at the sight of this strange contraption. He turned to Peter, who was staring at Amy's hand.

Amy clicked the green button. Setting it on the barrel behind her, she turned back to Peter.

One more tear fell down Peter's face. He suddenly became emotionless, his orbs of clear sky becoming too cloudy to see into. Slightly felt fear rise in him at the sight of Peter and his so-called "perishing." Peter breathed: a deep sigh that sounded as if he was cherishing his last few moments alive. He raised his sword, marveled at it for a few seconds, then tossed it aside. He gulped and looked down. Slowly, he sunk to the floor, resting on his knees.

His mind traveled to the Fox Hole beneath the deactivated bomb. He thought of Jackie, sitting on the dirty floor, huddled next to Tiger Lily, fearing for her life. She had nothing to fear now. "Slightly," Peter said hoarsely. Slightly jumped and scooted quickly to his leader.

"Yes, Peter?" he said sadly.

"Jackie..." Peter whispered. "Tell her...that I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise. Tell her...I'm not coming home."

Slightly couldn't respond. There wasn't a response that would be sufficient for the noble thing Peter was doing. Peter turned his head to Slightly. "Tell her...tell her that I love her. I will _always_ love her."

And with that, Peter turned back to the ground. Another tear plopped onto the deck from Peter, and it was the last one. Amy raised the gun, her hand shaking slightly. Peter looked up to her. "Do it."

Amy turned away from Peter. She couldn't look at him while she did it...she just couldn't.

CRACK!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackie jumped.

"Whoa!" Tiger Lily yelled. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Jackie began. "I don't know."

"At least the bombs have stopped." she said as the checked outside. They were sitting right next to the door. There was just a little smoke residing from the explosions, but all in all, Neverland still looked dreary.

Babies were crying all around them, frightened mothers trying to calm them incase an enemy were to walk by. Innocent toddlers were asking what was going on, but their mothers couldn't answer them without crying.

Suddenly, from behind the trees, Indian braves emerged from the debris. Cries of relief followed soon after as women rushed out to greet their husbands or lovers. Tiger Lily jumped up, Jackie following eagerly. She scanned the oncoming crowd for blonde fluff, but didn't see any. Only Indians.

Jackie waited patiently on the sidelines as Tiger Lily slammed into the arms of the boy who had asked her to dance. Jackie smiled and turned back to the procession. Still no Peter...

Then, at the end of the line, Slightly's black, ruffled hair made its way into her vision. She gasped happily and ran at break neck speed. She skipped in front of him, but his eyes were to the ground.

"Slightly!" she called happily. "Are you alright? Is everyone alright? Is Neverland safe now?"

Slightly raised his head, tears stamped onto his cheeks. Jackie's heart melted. "Slightly...what's wrong?"

Slightly didn't respond. He sighed, a rattled, horrid sigh, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so s-so-or-rry!" he sobbed as the held as close to her as he could.

"Why are you sorry...?" asked Jackie as she smoothed his hair. He backed away from her, giving her nothing but a grieved stare. Jackie felt like throwing up as a horrible thought sprung to her mind.

"Where's Peter?" she asked, almost coldly.

Again, Slightly did not respond. Jackie stopped breathing. At least, that's what it felt like. "Slightly...where is Peter?"

"I'm sorry Jackie, but...Peter...is not..." Slightly closed his eyes and turned away from her.

Jackie shook from fear as she grabbed Slightly and twirled him back to her.

"Tell me different!" she almost screamed. "Tell me that he's okay!"

Slightly shook his head as he began to sob. Jackie stood still, too upset and disbelieving to speak. Suddenly, tears poured out of her eyes as she jumped to Slightly, who cradled her gently. "No...please..." was all that could be defined from their loud sobs.


	19. Chapter 19

"You're wrong!" Jackie yelled defiantly. Slightly was pacing in front of her, while she was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Underground Home. "You're so wrong!"

"Jackie..." Slightly sighed. "He's gone, alright? I watched Amy do it."

"No!" Jackie cried back. "He's alive! He's coming back, just like he promised!"

"Jackie please!" Slightly begged. He couldn't take Jackie arguing that Peter was still around. He couldn't cling to false hope. "He's dead."

"STOP!" Jackie screamed. "He's NOT dead! He's okay, and he's coming home!"

"Whatever!" Slightly threw his arms into the air. He crossed his arms and fell onto the couch next to her. All of his grief had left him, and it was replaced with anger at anything and everything. The other Lost Boys had not returned yet, but they were both scared of when 5 happy faces would walk in the door and ask where Peter was. Jackie turned away from him, curled in a little ball, and cried.

"Why?" Jackie sobbed. "Why did she-she..."

Slightly gulped. He knew why Peter died. He interrogated Amy until she told him. He couldn't believe it. He could have gotten Jackie and taken her back home...or killed Amy. But he didn't. And now, the amazing Peter Pan, was gone. Slightly didn't have the heart to tell Jackie that Peter died for her. That, if he didn't love her as much as he did, Peter would be the one crying now.

Jackie sat up and turned to Slightly. He automatically felt uncomfortable around her, and this was just making it worse. She quickly wiped her eyes and stiffled another sob before asking him the question he was dreading.

"Slightly..." Jackie began. "How did...did Amy...do it?"

"What?" asked Slightly, even though he knew perfectly well what she was asking. Something in her tone had made his temper dissolve, and now, all he felt was compassion for her.

"Why did...how did...Amy...what happened? You said you were there." stuttered Jackie. The reality of Peter's fate was beginning to sink in, and she was fighting back herds of tears to get answers out of Slightly. Something told her she had a right to know, but she wasn't sure if that was true or not.

Slightly sighed. There really was no way to tell her this delicately. She might get angry with herself, start all those horrible things that Isabella did...

"The bomb." Slightly said flatly, not daring to look Jackie in the eyes.

Horrible images of Amy somehow implanting a bomb in Peter plagued Jackie's mind. "What bomb?!"

"The bomb on top of the mountain." Slightly clarified.

Jackie gasped. There was a bomb above her head this entire time!? "What...?"

"Amy and Peter were on her ship." Slightly began uncertainly. "She had the remote that controlled whether the bomb blew off, or was deactivated. She gave Peter a choice..." Slightly stopped there.

Jackie's heart wrenched, but she ignored it. "What was his choice, S-Slightly?"

Slightly's sigh rattled as he began again. "Peter had these choices. Either Amy blew up the Fox Hole and, pretty much, everything within 50 yards of it, but before she did so, she would save you so Peter would be sure that you were okay, OR, Amy deactivated the bomb, but Peter..."

Jackie felt tears stain her porcelain face. "Peter had to...die?" Three more tears on the word 'die.'

Slightly shook his head. "He had to..kill...you."

Jackie's mind went blank. She couldn't think. This doesn't make sense..."_He_ had to kill _me_?" she asked.

Slightly nodded. "But, he didn't." Tears were beginning to run down his face, too. "He said he chose the second option, but that he died instead of you. He took your place...he died willingly."

Jackie finally let a sob go though. She was supposed to die...but Peter didn't allow it. "Why?" Anger began to consume her, just as it had Slightly. "Why in the world would he do that!?"

"Because he loves you!" Slightly yelled back. "There's no way he could have killed you, Jackie, you know that!"

"But he's Peter Pan!" Jackie cried. "He can't die! All the children in the world look up to him! He can't do that!"

"Well, he did it!" Slightly argued.

"But he's so important!" Jackie screamed. "The world wouldn't miss Jackie Parker! I'm just a girl!"

Slightly jumped up. "You're not _just a girl _to him, Jackie! Alright? Were you even there when Amy was destroying his spirit, talking about how he would always be alone!? Do you have any idea how that must have felt?! I know I don't! Peter died for you, it was his decision! One of his last sentences was 'Tell Jackie that I love her.' Does that mean _anything_ to you!?"

Jackie's heart stopped. So many emotions were swirling within her. She let another tear fall before pushing past Slightly and running out the door. Slightly sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Jackie stumbled out into the cool night air, the sun just beginning to set. She brushed through the trees, but each evergreen leaf only made her cry harder.

If only she had locked the window that one night. She wouldn't be here. She would be sitting down for dinner right now, with some delicious French meal that looked as if Emerl himself had made it. If there was one good quality that Fleur Chantilly possessed, it was her ability to cook.

Jackie still didn't understand why her father insisted that they changed their last names. Jackie Parker sounded much better than Jackie Chantilly.

If only she had locked the stupid window. Peter would have never jumped in her room, mistaking her for the girl she hated so much right now. Peter would have never taken her to Neverland, they would have never had these memories, and they would have never fallen in love.

Jackie sat down and closed her eyes. She knew that wasn't what she wanted. She knew that she was happy that she met Peter. She knew that she was happy that she loved Peter. _Loves_ Peter. She still does.

A newborn wind whipped her face, and Peter's whispered voice traveled with it. _Jackie._ it said. Peter said.

Jackie sighed as many memories flooded her mind, all at the same time.

_"Jackie, what's going on!?"_

_"You talk about them as if they are deadly cobras!"_

_"Welcome to Neverland!"_

_"Get your foot off!"_

_"I'm not a loyal girlfriend!"_

_"I dont love you, either!"_

_"How long until you drive this one away?"_

_"I love you..."_

Jackie plopped down and sobbed. Oh, how she missed him. This was her fault. Peter was dead because of her...

Jackie's eyes traveled to a sharp rock that just happened to be sitting next to her. Her hand slowly traveled to it, and she held it delicately in her hands. Her fingers ran over the sharp edge before it traveled to her wrist. Should she do it...?

Without thinking, she ripped it across her wrist, red blood pouring out immediately. Jackie automatically wished she hadn't done so.

"What have you done!?" someone screamed. Jackie jumped. She knew that voice...


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you doing, you stupid girl!?" Amy cried as she rushed out of the bushes. She ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Jackie's wrist before she could loose too much blood.

"No!" Jackie yelled and tugged away, but Amy is much stronger than she is.

"Calm yourself, you suicidal freak!" Amy said in a hushed voice. "By all means, kill yourself later, but not now!"

"Why do you care?!" Jackie spat. "Your goal is to kill everything that moves."

"Don't get snippy with me!" Amy hissed as she pulled Jackie to her feet. "Now come with me."

"No! You're going to kill me!" Jackie argued as she tried her best to put up a fight. Jackie would not allow Peter to die in vain.

"No I'm not!" Amy said. "Now come on!"

Amy pulled Jackie through the dark trees, and when Jackie tried to escape, she pressed on her cut to make her stagger. Amy couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret when she saw the deep gash on Jackie's cheek, the thin slit across her collarbone, and the jagged cut on her shoulder. How much blood has this girl lost!? She didn't even want to relive shooting her. She had never, in her entire life, seen Peter so mad or fearful. And she was with Peter for a awfully long time.

They trudged farther into the dark abyss that was Neverland's night. Jackie stumbled behind Amy, who was pulling her so quickly that she smacked into branches. She was frightened, no doubt, but she wouldn't let Amy know that. Just her touch burned through her skin. She killed Peter...she had to die. Peter, the most magical, wonderful boy that had ever convieniently made his way into her life...

"Where are you taking me!?" asked Jackie as she barely passed a low branch with thorns. That wouldn't have felt good.

"To my ship, now hush up!" Amy sneered as she thrust her onto the beach. The ships hadn't left yet, and Jackie could see other Indians still fighting on other ships. She even thought she saw Nibs.

Thankfully, Amy's ship was the closest to the shore, so they didn't have far to walk. When Amy threw Jackie onto the deck, she gasped. Her pirates were gone! They weren't there anymore.

"Amy, where's your--"

"Follow me." Amy interrupted as she grabbed Jackie again and lead her into the hull. They walked down a small flight of stairs and turned left. They entered a small room, the very first one they passed, and Jackie stopped dead. Peter was lying on a twin bed, still and emotionless.

"No." Jackie whispered as she turned around. "I can't..."

"He's not dead." Amy reassured as she turned Jackie to her. "Not yet."

Jackie's heart skipped a beat as she turned back to Peter. As if on cue, his eye twitched and a small groan came from his throat. Jackie's eyes traveled to his chest, where a gaping hole sat in the middle. Jackie felt sick, so she diverted her eyes back to his face.

Jackie tip-toed to the side of his bed and sat down on a chair that had been pulled next to him. She raised her hand and, ever so gently, brushed that annoying curl that always got stuck in his eye. He was pale, so horribly pale. He looked like a doll from a china shop. Every muscle in his body tensed every few moments, and the rising and falling of his chest relieved Jackie. She thought he was dead...but here he was. Jackie sighed sadly and stared at him with deep longing.

"I just thought..." Amy said, causing Jackie to jump. She forgot she was there. "That..you wanted to see him...or that you could help. I dunno." She kicked a knife on the floor and fidgeted.

Jackie sighed before turning back to Peter. A tear dripped down her face as she laid her head next to Peter's. Amy sighed before walking out of the room. Jackie felt her breathing quicken as her eyes watered even more.

"Peter..." she sighed, sitting back up to look at him. "Peter...wake up. Please wake up."

Amazingly, he did so. His eyes were nothing but slits as he took a deep sigh. He just stared up at the ceiling. Jackie wondered if he had lost his memory like she did... "Am I dead?" he asked in a scary, hollow voice.

"No." Jackie whispered as she stroked his head.

Peter groaned again and shifted. You could tell by his eyes that it caused him much pain. "Where am I?"

"Amy's ship." answered Jackie.

Peter growled and bought his hands to his chest. He let out a breath and sunk lower into the bed. "Where's Jackie?"

"I'm right here." Jackie answered carefully.

Peter gasped and turned towards her. His eyes focused on her, as if making sure her every detail was forever stamped into his mind. "Jackie..."

She smiled as she brought her hand down from his scalp to brush his cheek. Peter closed his eyes. "Don't go."

"I'm not leaving." Jackie whispered. She didn't know why he thought she was going away.

Peter's hand crept up from his chest and slithered around Jackie's hand on his cheek. He laced his fingers with hers and opened his eyes. "Did I ever tell you..." Peter began, his eyes closing slightly. He opened them again and focused on her face.

"Tell me what, Peter?" she asked quietly.

"How beautiful you are?" he asked as he sat up, wincing, but managed to do it. After the pain subsided, her looked back to her and awaited her answer.

Jackie smiled and scooted next to him. "You're so sweet." she cooed.

"It's true." he smiled. Jackie could tell how weak he was, and it scared her. Peter looked her straight in the eyes, and it made her heart melt. Tears sparked from her eyes when she realized that this may be their final moment together. Peter raised his hand, shaking from the effort, and wiped her tears away. He rested his hand on her cheek and smiled. "Don't cry...please don't cry. This is a happy moment. I dreadfully hate it when you cry."

Jackie couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around Peter, holding him as close to her as she could. Peter sighed, his hand still on her cheek, and brushed her hair with his other hand.

"I love you." Jackie whispered as she began to shake from sobs. Peter pulled back just slightly, so they were face-to-face.

"Words cannot describe how much I love you." he answered.

Jackie stiffled a sob as she looked down, too distraught to say anything back. Peter took his chance.

He ran his fingers down from her hair and cheek to pull her chin up to him. Before she could jerk away or say anything, he placed his lips onto hers. Jackie's eyes widened when millions of sensations ran through her body. Kissing Ryan had _never_ felt like this. She placed her hands on his cheeks and Peter's ran through her hair. They broke apart for a moment to breathe before Peter's lips came crashing down on hers again. He had waited so long for this, biting his tongue to keep himself from doing it anytime before this.

When they broke apart once more, Jackie was crying again. That took a lot of energy: Peter could barely open his eyes now. He sighed and lied back onto his pillow. Jackie was next to him in a heartbeat, her heart straining as she watched him struggling for breath.

When he finally calmed down, he turned back to her, but his eyelids were sagging. "It hurts..."

"Oh, I know it does." Jackie whispered as she brushed his cheek again. Peter forced his eyes open all the way.

"Don't go."

"Peter, I'm not leaving!" Jackie insisted as she moved closer. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"I...just want...you to stay..." he stuttered as he tried to catch his breath again. Jackie cried as she watched him struggle yet again, trying so hard to stay alive. That kiss...it was killing him.

"Sing." he said quietly. He closed his eyes and shook from controlled sobs, the realization that these were his final moments was making it hard to breathe.

"You want me to sing?" Jackie asked.

Peter didn't waste his oxygen. He nodded slightly and kept his eyes closed. Jackie stiffled a sob as she smoothed Peter's hair. What to sing? What could possibly give him comfort?

"Um..." Jackie moaned. "_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me._" Jackie held back tears. "_I still feel your touch in my dream._" She wasn't the best singer in the world, but this, so Jackie had decided, was her and Peter's song.

It seemed to be working, as Peter's body relaxed, but his breathing grew stronger.

_"Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you, it's hard to survive."_

On that verse, tears poured from Jackie's face, and the rest of the song was rattled by her sorrow.

_"Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear, I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_And everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life..."_

Jackie finally sobbed. She pressed her lips against Peter's forhead. Peter suddenly shook from pain, but Jackie relaxed him by running her fingers up and down his arm. Peter's eyes cracked open again, but they closed almost instantly.

"Jackie..." Peter began uncertainly.

"Yes?" she asked through her cries.

"I...need you." he sighed, placing his head upon her chest.

"What?" asked Jackie, still caressing his arm.

"I need you." he repeated. "I'm dying, Jackie, I know I am. But...if you weren't here...I would be dead by now. You're...you're keeping me alive. I don't just love you...I need you. Please...don't go."

Jackie felt warmth surge through her stomach. Somehow...she was sustaining Peter. But she had no idea why or how. "I would never leave you, Peter." she whispered into his ear.

And then, he smiled. Peter smiled at her. The smile grew into a chuckle...then a laugh. She felt Peter's muscles tighten...or...strengthen?

Then she remembered. Ever since she was captured, which was a day ago, Peter Pan had never laughed. He had smiled...and chuckled. But never a laugh. He had lost some childishness...and it had weakened him. But now...it was back.


	21. Chapter 21

Jackie sighed as she brushed a strand of her hair out of her face awkwardly. All the boys were celebrating Peter's return out in the foyer. A few Indians were invited, including Tiger Lily and her new beau. But, for some reason, Jackie didn't feel like celebrating.

She stood up and teetered over to Peter's bed, which still had her messenger bag sitting atop it. Not even noticing that her camera was gone, Jackie yanked out her yearbook and opened to eighth grade. Her eyes skimmed the pages of the faces she knew all too well.

First she saw was the first friend she had ever made when she arrived at that school: Andrea Craine. She was popular, pretty, and extremely nice. She accepted Jackie right away and even invited her to sit with her friends at lunch. Naturally, as Jackie became more accustomed to the school, their friendship dwindled until they were just acquaintences.

Next she saw the only girl friend she had up to present day: Samantha Green. Samantha, or "Sammi," was the only girl that Jackie knew that was just as adventurous as she was. Ofcourse, she was a humungous flirt, and dated Ryan before Jackie did.

Next, she smiled back to all her guy friends: Mike, Randy, Max, Cameron, Brandon, Austin, and...Ryan. Ryan was the most popular boy in the history of that school. Almost every girl "liked" him, and all the guys wanted to be his best friend. He was charming, handsome, funny, and extremely sweet. Especially for girls.

No matter where he was, at a football game, joking around with his friends, or at church, if anything happened to his girlfriend, he was next to her at the drop of a hat. Boys all over the school knew to keep a safe distance from "Ryan's girl" lest they desire to be beaten to a pulp if even the slightest gesture that could be interpreted as "making a move" slipped out.

At first, Jackie and Ryan were just buddies. They talked, they looked over each other's work, things like that. Being the new kid, Jackie had no idea how fortunate she was that Ryan Johnson was spending time with her. She had no idea that he was the king of the school, the "Zac Efron" that every girl wanted for herself. She had no romantic feelings for him at all. That is, until Sammi asked him out.

He said yes, obviously, and they had been going out for a week by then. Jackie was becoming steadily aware of the growing jealousy inside of her, but she didn't let it go to her head. Ryan still talked to her, but Sammi didn't. And she got upset whenever she caught Ryan flashing her a smile.

Ryan wasn't exactly too happy about that. He tried his best to sit with Jackie at lunch, but Sammi caught him. _Every single time._

Finally, he snapped. It wasn't in public, but at his house that Ryan blew up at Sammi. They weren't alone either. Jackie and Mike were over there as well, staring back and forth awkwardly. Sammi ran home immediately, whilst Jackie and Mike tried to console Ryan. His good nature made him feel guilty about yelling at her.

"Jackie?" Jackie jumped and slammed the yearbook closed as her eyes shot to the door. Peter was walking in the room, a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Peter?" she asked nervously.

"Why are you in here?" he asked innocently as he plopped down next to her. "They're having a party, you know. Why aren't you celebrating?"

Jackie just shrugged and placed the yearbook beside her purse. "I don't know..." she sighed.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked as he stared at her intently.

"I suppose." Jackie said as she leaned back onto the wall. "I mean, I don't feel sick or anything. I just...I don't know."

"Are you sad?" he asked. He is such a quizzical child.

"Yes." she whispered quietly.

Peter's eyes widened as he scooted next to her. "Why are you sad? Don't be sad."

Jackie closed her eyes. "I guess I am just tired."

"Well, it's like, 12:00. Do you want to sleep? I could send everybody home." Peter offered.

"No, go have fun." she pushed as she shooed him away.

"I won't have fun unless you're there." Peter smiled as he scooted closer to Jackie.

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. Peter's goofy smiled crept onto his face as Jackie batted away the curl in his eye. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Peter..."

"Yeah...?" he cooed.

"Um...I need to get something." she began steadily. Oh, how to tell him???

"What?" he asked.

"Just a few things." said Jackie quietly.

"...allright. Where are they?" Peter asked.

"At my house." Jackie seethed. Peter tore away from her and stood up.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to get a few things from home." Jackie whispered.

Peter gulped and looked away from her. "Why?" he squeaked.

"Because, I am going to need them if I stay here." Jackie argued.

"_If?" _Peter cried.

"What--no, Peter! I'm going to! I promised you!" Jackie yelled.

"Amy promised too!" Peter shouted.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to her!!" Jackie screamed as she jumped up as well.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Peter yelled as he threw his arms into the air.

"You're _supposed_ to trust me, like any good boyfriend does!" Jackie cried.

"I trusted Amy!" Peter argued, tears welling into his eyes. "I trusted her forever! Yet she lied! She decieved! She left me, even when she promised not to! Why should you be any different!?"

Jackie's heart stopped. Did he just...? Her brow furrowed as she scowled, on the verge of tears, and grabbed her yearbook. She stuffed it into her messenger bag and pushed past Peter. He just stood there, his head hanging low.

Jackie burst out of the room, hot tears staining her face. Everyone around her was dancing or eating, and she even saw Tiger Lily laughing with that boy. Jackie still didn't know his name. Not that she cared.

Jackie burst out of the Underground Home, charging for who knows where. All she had to do was get away from Peter. She could _not_ believe he had the nerve to say that to her.

Peter's head snapped up as he turned to the door. "Jackie?" he whispered, though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He whimpered and ran out the door, past all the people, and out of the house. "Jackie!" he called louder. Jackie ignored him, her head held high as she strode along. Their relationship was over before it started. Peter had been percieved dead not but 3 hours ago.

Peter groaned and flew into the trees. He smacked into her and they both tumbled to the ground. "Get off of me you freak!" Jackie screamed as she kicked Peter in the gut.

"No!" Peter yelled as he pinned her down.

When Jackie stopped struggling, he began again. "I am so sorry!"

"You should be!" Jackie spat.

"Please forgive me!" Peter begged. "I love you, Jackie, I didn't mean it."

Jackie couldn't help it. She softened up. She sat up, but Peter didn't try to hold her down. Instead of replying, Jackie pressed their lips together. Peter smiled yet again and turned pink.

"You big flirt." Jackie teased as she flicked his cheek.

Peter laughed and tickled her.

Jackie burst out laughing and toppled over. "You--stop--I--ha--you're mean--stop it!" Jackie shouted between laughs.

"Make me!" Peter called loudly.

Jackie didn't make him.

* * *

**Aw...how cute. This is better, right? There is no gap, except for Peter coming home. Peter almost lost his girlfriend with that remark. He needs to watch his back. Jackie doesn't take crap from anybody. But will Peter allow Jackie to get whatever it is she wants. Wait...what does she want so badly??? ;)**

-- **Risea Moone**


	22. Chapter 22

After a few minutes of tumbling and giggling, Jackie and Peter's laughs subsided as they lay on the grass together. Their hands were clasped together as they stared at the stars. Jackie sighed contentedly as she sat up to look at Peter.

"Peter?" Jackie began nervously.

"Yes, Jackie dear?" Peter said in a fake British voice.

"About me going home..." she began again. "I understand why you were so uncomfortable, and I was wondering if maybe, you know, you wanted to come with me. To get my things. I promise I won't be long."

Peter groaned and sat up next to her. He looked at a nearby tree, his eyes clouded with his thoughts. Finally, he turned to her. "I trust you."

Jackie squealed and launched herself into his arms. Peter half-heartedly returned the hug before asking, "What do you need from home?"

"Oh, just a couple of things I couldn't live without." Jackie answered simply as she positioned herself in his lap. Peter wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Oh, you know, photos, books, journals. Things like that. Things to remember my family by." Jackie whispered. That stupid curl made its way under Peter's eyebrow, Jackie moaning angrily and brushing it away.

"_Girls_." Peter laughed under his breath. Jackie gasped and punched his arm. Peter laughed loudly and snaked his arms around her waist and they fell to the ground.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" Jackie cooed as she laid her head upon his chest.

"No." Peter said with a puppy-dog face.

"Really? You'd think I would have." said Jackie as she closed her eyes.

Peter began drawing circles on her back as she sighed, slipping into a dreamy slumber with her boy.

00000000000000000000

"Aww…. Look how cute they are!"

"Let's not wake them."

"But it's noon!"

"So?"

"Nibs, do you have Jackie's video camera?"

"Oh yeah! Let's record it!"

Jackie's eyes cracked open, where six blurry faces were looming above her. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Aw dang! She woke up!" cried Slightly.

"What?" Jackie sighed as she finally saw the Lost Boys circled around her.

"You know that you fell asleep outside, right?" asked Curly.

"I did?" asked Jackie, bewildered.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you aren't covered with bugs." said Slightly.

"Where's Peter?" Jackie asked impulsively.

Nibs pointed behind her. Jackie turned to see a sleeping Peter with his arm around his stomach.

"He's still asleep!" whisper-yelled Slightly. "Let's draw on his face!"

"You are _not_ drawing on my boyfriend's face!" yelled Jackie.

"Ooooo." cooed Nibs.

"Shut up." groaned Jackie.

"Jackie and Peter, sitting in a tree--"

Jackie slammed into Nibs, twirling and twisting as she slapped him. He threw her off of her as she moaned.

"Ha ha." teased Nibs.

"This isn't over. I have the advantage." said Jackie smugly.

"What?" asked Nibs.

"Peter!" Jackie yelled. Peter was groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah?" he asked groggily.

"Nibs hit me!" Jackie cried.

Peter's eyes bugged out as he straightened up.

"Peter, I didn't--" Too late. Peter launched himself onto Nibs, a flurry of arms and legs erupting before the Lost Boys and Jackie. Undiscerned shouts and threats filtered through the trees as everyone laughed.

Finally, Peter was peeled off of Nibs, who was whimpering like he had just experienced something dreadful. Jackie laughed at this as Peter cradled her lovingly. "Stay away from my girl." he threatened. Memories of Ryan flooded Jackie's mind, but she brushed them away.

"When can I go home?" Jackie asked, now that it was on her mind. All the boys gasped.

"What?"

"Jackie, you can't go home!"

"We love you!"

"Peter, don't let her!"

"I like pancakes."

Everyone stopped and stared at Nibs, contemplating his strange comment. Finally, despite the horror of the siuation, everybody laughed. Even Jackie.

"I'm hungry..." Nibs sighed.

"ANYWAY!" Slightly shouted at Nibs before turning to Peter. "You can't let her leave!"

"I'm not leaving." Jackie said matter-of-factly. "Just getting some things."

Murmurs from the oys echoed across the glade. Jackie knew they were talking about her and Amy. And she dreadfully hated it when she was compared to that wretched girl. Peter's arms tensed around her as he whispered, "We can go now."

"Now?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. I want to get this over with. I don't want to have to worry about losing you anymore." Peter sighed.

"You don't have to worry about that ever." Jackie answered as she looked him in the eyes.

Peter stared back, his eyes clouded with emotion. He sighed again and brushed hair behind her ear. "Can you blame me for loving you that much?"

Jackie smiled shyly and kissed his cheek. Wow, they kissed alot. "Okay, let's go."

Peter and Jackie stood up, hand-in-hand, and turned towards the beach. "Hey, where are you going? Are you taking her home?" asked Slightly, but they ignored him.

Peter took off into the air, Jackie in his arms. They traveled the familiar way home, Jackie marveling at everything she had seen before. Earth looked strangely polluted and disgusting compared to the pure cleanliness of Neverland, both of them scrunching their noses as they swayed into the atmosphere. France slowly loomed into Jackie's view, and her stomach lurched.

It was night time then, and only dimly lit houses could be seen. The Chantilly Mansion's light were on, including Jackie's room. Her father's car was parked in the driveway, as was a car Jackie had never seen before. Peter glided to Jackie's window and rested on the balcony. Jackie padded through the screen door and into her room. She could tell people had been in here since she had left, but it didn't seem too disturbed.

Jackie ran to her desk and picked up her empty bookbag. She placed all her stories and journals inside hurriedly. She grabbed her earlier yearbooks and shoved them inside too. She drooped underneath her bed and grabbed a beautiful box. She gently placed it inside the bag and zipped it up. Peter remained outside the window, but was ready to pounce inside at a moment's notice.

Jackie opened her drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. Grabbing a pencil, she scribbled down a quick note:

_Dear Family and Friends,_

_ I am terribly sorry if I have frightened you. You must please understand, I have a new life now, and I am committed to someone else. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. I have finally found the place where I am accepted and loved by everyone. I know it sounds rash and stupid, but it is my decision. You will probably never see me again, so I am saying now that I love you all. Please don't try to stop me or miss me too much. I have the best protection ever._

_ Love,_

_ Jacqueline Kennedy Parker Chantilly_

_P.S. Please tell Ryan that I do not love him anymore. I do not mean to hurt his feelings, but I have found someone else in my new home._

Jackie sighed, obviously scared, and left it on her bed. "Come on!" Peter whisper-yelled from the screen door. Jackie nodded and slipped the backpack on. But before she could walk a step, the door to her room opened.

"Jackie!?!?"

Jackie froze and turned around. She knew that voice all too well. Ryan Johnson was standing in her doorway, his eyes wide, staring at her. Peter jumped down from the balcony, but a look from Jackie made him stay outside before Ryan could see him.

* * *

**What on earth is Ryan doing in France!?!?!? Jackie has been caught leaving with Peter...BY HER BOYFRIEND!!!!!! Will Ryan let her go, or make her stay?? PLEASE review!**

**-- Risea Moone**


	23. Chapter 23

"Jackie!" Ryan cried again as he ran towards her, enveloping her in a humungous bear hug. Jackie could feel Peter's cold stare from the window.

"Oh thank God." Ryan continued. "Jackie, you have _no idea_ how worried I was! What happened to you, Jack? You've been gone for days."

"Ryan..." Jackie sighed nervously.

"I called your home number after we lost connection. As soon as I found out you were missing, I flew over here the moment I could. But you're here, you're okay..."

"Ryan, please." Jackie begged as she attempted to pull away from him.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said as he released her. "It's just...I was so worried...I mean...I love you, Jackie."

Jackie felt sick to her stomach. Glancing around the room, her eyes fell onto the note she left on the bed. She prayed silently that Ryan wouldn't notice it. Or the backpack hanging off of her shoulder. Or Peter, who settled back on his position on the balcony outside.

"I have to tell Mike. He's here too." Ryan said as he turned away.

"No!" Jackie yelled. Ryan whipped around and walked back towards her.

"What? Why not?" he asked innocently.

Jackie sighed and shifted her feet. "Ryan..."

It was then that he noticed the bag. The vigor left his eyes and his face darkened. "What's that?"

"Ryan, this really isn't the way I wanted to tell you." Jackie groaned as she picked at the strap.

Ryan backed away from her and shook his head. "No...where are you going?"

Jackie saw Peter flinch out of the corner of her eye, and it took every muscle in her body not to look at him directly. In Ryan's horror, his eyes traveled to the bed, where he spied the note. Jackie noticed this and dove for it, snatching it up before Ryan could even think to grab it.

"What is that?" he asked coldly. Peter did not like the way he said that. It sounded like he was going to threaten her. He growled lowly, neither of the teenagers able to hear him.

"It's..." Jackie sighed as she backed away from him.

"Is that your goodbye letter?" Ryan demanded. Peter slipped off of the railing and walked towards the window, his hand sliding dangerously close to his knife.

"...umm..." was all Jackie could say.

"It is! Where are you going?!" Ryan yelled angrily.

Tears began to spark from Jackie's eyes. She wanted Peter, but she didn't want Ryan to see him. Ryan seized his opportunity and took the paper from her, sobs erupting from Jackie when he did so.

Jackie stiffled her cries as she watched Ryan read the paper, dreading the P.S. she had left. She could tell when he read it: she could see it in his eyes.

Ryan lowered the paper slowly, drinking in all of the information he had just recieved. He looked dejectedly towards the bed, gulping and fighting back tears. He drew in a large breath, his exhale shaking from a controlled sob.

He placed the paper back on the bed, finally letting his striking green eyes fall on Jackie's. "Why?" he asked simply, a tear dripping down his face. "What did I do wrong?"

Jackie sighed and hugged Ryan, allowing him to hold her one last time. There was one, however, who did not allow it.

Peter shot through the window, knocking Ryan into the bed post. Jackie screamed and pulled Peter off of Ryan, who was shaking. That scared the fire out of him. "What the-- Is this him? Is _this_ the guy you left me for?" Ryan sneered angrily.

Peter's eyes narrowed as he walked towards him, but Jackie held him back. "Ryan, please don't be like this."

"You're telling _me_ not to be like that!?" Ryan cried. "You left me for a homicidal elf!"

Peter started again, but Jackie kept her hands on his shoulders. "Ryan, he's not homicidal."

"He just tried to kill me!" Ryan yelled. "Did you tell him to kill me? Because you don't like me anymore?!"

"Ryan!" Jackie screamed. "I love him because he's good to me!"

"I was good to you!" Ryan shouted. "What, are you going to leave him, too? After a month?"

"She'll never leave me! She promised!" Peter yelled.

Ryan turned to him with disgust. "She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"No she's not!" Peter argued.

"Peter..." Jackie said softly as she pulled Peter back. Then she walked in front of Peter and to Ryan. "Ryan, I'm so sorry, but Peter is my boyfriend. I love you, Ryan, but I'm _in love_ with Peter."

Peter couldn't help but smirk. God, he loved her...

"But what about your parents?" asked Ryan suddenly.

"My parent. Single. I have only one." Jackie sighed before answering his question. "He won't care, he's got Lysette now."

"Only one?" Peter asked, but Jackie ignored him.

"How can you say that!?" asked Ryan loudly. "Your father loves you! You're all he talks about, when he even talks at all!"

"I know...but--" Jackie stopped. This wasn't a subject she wanted to discuss right now.

"But what?" asked Peter. He wanted to be included.

"He...he's not the same anymore. Ever since my mom disappeared...well, he's so distant. He's so serious...and...he doesn't really talk anymore. He's not _uncaring_, but he's not really caring, either." Jackie sighed, her voice just above a whisper. She tried to focus on the miraculous fact that she and Peter haven't been heard by the other occupants of the house.

"He still loves you." Ryan pressed.

Peter's eyes lowered to his feet. He crossed his arms and left the conversation to journey through his mind.

"Not enough to make me stay." Jackie replied. She hadn't noticed Peter's unusual silence.

"Fleur misses you, too." Ryan taunted. "More than you would think."

"Ryan, please!" Jackie begged. "I'm leaving, okay?"

Ryan closed his eyes, as if that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. "Well...I hope you are happy with your new boyfriend." Jackie softened and walked towards him, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Peter was too lost to notice this.

Jackie backed away and walked to Peter now, who was still far away. "Peter?" she called softly. He turned slowly and stared at her as if he had to tell her extremely bad news. This scared her. "Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter turned to her, but seemed to shake away whatever had been bothering him. "Oh. Nothing."

"Jackie please stay." Ryan begged one last time.

"Ryan, no." Jackie said impulsively.

"No." Peter added as he grabbed Jackie's hand.

Jackie gave him a look and turned to Ryan. "I'll never forget you." she reassured as Peter began pulling her towards the window.

"Same here." Ryan retorted.

"Goodbye." was all that escaped her lips as she and Peter floated away. A pang of guilt shot through Jackie as she began to realize everything she was giving up. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she turned back to Ryan. But he was gone.

* * *

**Ooooo. Jackie is beginning to have second thoughts about staying with Peter! Will she return back to the real world, or stay with the boy that loves her most?**

**Risea Moone**


	24. Chapter 24

Peter landed with a soft thud on the lush grass of Neverland. He let go of Jackie, who bounded over to where they had left the boys. Jackie and Peter's absence long forgotten, the boys were playing their own crazy game.

"I am the Evil Lord Arthur!" Nibs yelled triumphantly. "And this is my Burning Stick of Death, all the way from Mount Pain, Doom, and Dismemberment, with which I shall defeat you, Slightly!"

"I'm not Slightly!" Slightly yelled, as he jumped out of a bush. "I am Peter Pan!"

"You can't be Peter Pan!" Nibs argued. "You have to make up your own character!"

"Fine then, I'm Peter Skillet!" Slightly shouted. "And now, we fight!"

"Where's your weapon?" asked Nibs.

"Right here!" called Tootles. "I am the Prince of Water, here to give Peter Skillet the Pail of Virtue, so he can put out the Burning Stick of Death!"

"Nooooo!" Nibs yelled as he ran away, shielding his tree branch. "You cannot put out the Burning Stick of Death! It is protected by Black Magic!"

"Well, it matters not!" Slightly called. "I have the Gun of Extreme Discomfort, and I will blow away you and that wretched stick!"

"No! You will have to get through us!" threatened the Twins. "We are Bloodsucking Vampires!"

"Ha ha. Hear that, Peter Skillet? I have Bloodsucking Vampires!" teased Nibs.

The Twins hissed and barred their teeth.

"Oh yeah? Well I have the Prince of Water and…who are you, Curly?" whispered Slightly.

"I am the Magic Toaster!" cried Curly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"The Magic Toaster?" mocked Slightly.

"Peter Skillet?" retorted Curly.

"Shut up!" shouted Nibs. "You both have stupid names!"

"The Evil Lord Arthur?" added Tootles. "That's stupid, too."

"Is not!" cried Nibs. "I have the Burning Stick of Death, Bloodsucking Vampires, and devilish good looks."

"Well, the Prince of Water has the Pail of Virtue!" yelled Tootles.

"The Magic Toaster can shoot spaghetti from his fingertips!" said Curly as he twiddled his hands.

"I can _fly_!" sang Slightly in a high pitched voice. "I sprinkle fairy dust on children, and we become oh so _happy_ and _giddy_! I love to smile and I wear tights!" Slightly began dancing around the clearing, flapping his arms in a very gay manner.

Jackie snickered and turned to Peter, whose face was red and his fists were clenched. She skipped out into the field, only to be stopped by Nibs and his Burning Stick of Death. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Umm…." began Jackie as she looked around for inspiration. She was very impressed by these creative characters the boys were coming up with. "I am the Lover of Small Giant Squid!"

"Welcome, Lover of Small Giant Squid." said Nibs. "Pick a side. Although, if you want to win, I suggest sticking with me."

"Alright, I am on the Evil Lord Arthur's side!" yelled Jackie.

"Okay! Peter Skillet, Peter Pan is on your team!" screamed Nibs.

Peter stormed out of the trees and marched up to Slightly. "Peter _Skillet_?"

"Hey, Peter, old buddy!" Slightly smiled nervously. "What's your character?" Slightly laughed nervously and patted Peter on the back.

"I am…" Peter thought about it. "I am Yo Petuh Da Homeboy!" Peter said as he crossed his arms and stuck a gangsta pose.

"Oh my God…where did you learn that?" Jackie giggled.

"Amy said that's how people in America talked." Peter shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

"Now that we have official teams!" shouted Nibs. "We shall begin the fight!"

The Evil Lord Arthur lunged forward, as did Peter Skillet, clashing together and fighting, using the Gun of Extreme Discomfort and the Burning Stick of Death. The Bloodsucking Vampires rushed forward to defend their leader, but were stopped by the Prince of Water and the Magic Toaster. That left the Lover of Small Giant Squid and Yo Petuh Da Homeboy.

"So, we meet again, Lover of Small Giant Squid." Peter teased as he encircled her.

"Come back for more, Yo Petuh Da Homeboy?" asked Jackie.

"Laugh while you can, but you won't chortle when I have defeated you!" cried Peter.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew. You underestimate my power!" Jackie yelled.

"Bring it." said Peter as he cocked his head to one side.

Jackie lunged forward, slamming into Peter and knocking him back a couple of steps. Peter pushed her off of him easily. Jackie squealed and ran in the opposite direction, Peter laughing and following her.

"Giant squids, attack!" Jackie called to no one in particular.

Suddenly, Peter crumpled to the ground. "Ah!" he cried. "They're all around me! Please, Lover of Small Giant Squid, call them back! Ow! Have mercy!"

Jackie laughed as Peter squirmed all around, being pounded on by imaginary squid. Something like this would never be permitted at her house. First, she would have no one to play with. Lysette would think it so silly and unsanitary. Even if she would play, Fleur wouldn't allow it, because she would hate to see her daughter get dirty. Even if Fleur was okay with it, her father would tell them to stop because he's lost his personality.

"I'll save you, Yo Petuh Da Homeboy!" Curly called as he ran towards Jackie. He grabbed her wrists and thrust them behind her back.

"No, Magic Toaster!" yelled Peter. "Kill the squids; they are the ones beating me!"

Curly released Jackie and ran to Peter, hitting the ground around him with a stick.

Finally, the invisible squid had been vanquished. Peter flew above Curly and scooped up Jackie. "And now, Lover of Small Giant Squid, I banish you to the watery depths of which you came!" Jackie's laughs died when she noticed Peter approaching the beach.

"Peter, no! The game is over! Please don't! Peter, I'm warning you!"

Peter gave her no mind and dumped her into the ocean. Peter floated above the water, waiting for Jackie to resurface. When she did, Peter began cracking up. She had seaweed stuck in her hair and a scowl upon her face. Neither of them saw the danger ahead.

"Peter, you are such a-"

CRASH!

A gigantic wave slammed forward, knocking both Peter and Jackie under the water and swirling them to the shore.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter hadn't stopped laughing. Both Jackie and Peter had been wrapped in towels, sitting on the couch of the Underground Home. Tootles was in the kitchen, eating berries at the table. Nibs was in there was well, making the pancakes he had been craving for. Slightly was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, sharpening his sword with a rock. Curly was attempting to draw as good a picture as Slightly, while the Twins were taking a nap next to Peter. Everything had calmed down considerably since the epic battle outside.

"Peter, it wasn't that funny!" Jackie cried. She didn't think it was funny to begin with. She thought Slightly's interpretation of Peter was hilarious, describing him as a "happy" boy with a gay smile and tight pants. Peter, however, was not amused by this.

"Yes it was!" Peter argued, but he stopped the senseless chuckles.

"Thank you." said Jackie as she nestled deeper into the towel.

"Oh my, it's almost night time!" cried Curly from the door.

"No way!" yelled Slightly as he ran to confirm this information.

Sure enough, both boys sulked back into the room, for they knew bedtime would arrive soon.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Peter?" asked Curly.

"I'm not sure about the entire day, but I have to go see Tiger Lily." said Peter shyly.

"Why?" asked Jackie.

"She has to give me something." answered Peter mysteriously.

"What?" asked Nibs as he walked in and sat between Jackie and Peter, shoving pancakes in his mouth greedily.

Peter did not answer this question, but instead stood up. "I suppose she might be ready by now. I shall go get it. I don't want to do it tomorrow, since we're going to the beach. Jackie, you're in charge."

And with that, he was gone.

"I wonder what he's going to get." said Curly.

"I don't know…" said Jackie as she propped her foot up on where Peter was sitting.

"What do you want to do?" asked Tootles. "You get to decide, Jackie, since you're in charge."

"Oh…I don't know." said Jackie again. Then, an idea. "Have you ever played Truth-or-Dare?"

"Truth-or-Dare?" asked Slightly. "I have never heard of it."

"Oh, you haven't?" asked Jackie. The boys shook their heads. "Oh, it's very fun."

"Teach us!" cried Nibs as he set his empty plate on the chair and scooted closer to Jackie.

"Alright." Jackie whispered. "Okay, one person gets to ask another 'truth or dare?' If you pick 'truth,' you have to answer a question truthfully, no matter what it is. If you pick 'dare,' you have to do whatever the person tells you to."

"Awesome!" cried Slightly. "Me first! Nibs, truth or dare?"

Nibs shifted uneasily. "Truth."

"Aw man!" said Slightly. "Umm….who do you love?"

Everybody's eyes were on Nibs. He gasped and looked around nervously. "Err…. Rain Water."

"Rain Water?!" yelled Curly. "Tiger Lily's friend?!"

"Shut up." threatened Nibs. "Tootles, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." he said timidly.

"Okay, do you think Jackie is pretty?" he asked Tootles.

"Yes, of course." he answered politely. Jackie smiled and gave him an arm hug.

"Curly, truth or dare?" asked Tootles.

"Dare!" said Curly, all jittery and excited-looking.

"I dare you to…eat that stuff we found under that big rock the other day." said Tootles with an evil grin.

Curly's eyes widened. "Not that brown stuff!"

"Yes, the brown stuff." laughed Tootles.

Slightly stood up and ran into the other room, returning with a dirty creek rock with unidentifiable brown goo on the bottom of it. Jackie turned; she couldn't watch him eat that. Not for a million dollars.

After Curly regained his consciousness, the game began again. "Jackie, truth or dare?" Curly asked.

"Dare. But please don't make me eat anything!" begged Jackie.

"Fine, I dare you to tell Peter you want to break up with him because he's ugly." said Curly.

"What? No, that's mean. Peter's not ugly." said Jackie defensively.

"It's a dare, you have to do it. Besides, you can tell him afterwards that it was a joke." said Slightly.

Jackie sighed. "Fine."

Everyone giggled and fidgeted excitedly. Jackie's heart beat fast. Not but 45 seconds later, Peter strode through the door, looking happy as ever, carrying a brown bag. Slightly nudged Jackie and she took a deep breath.

"Peter?" she called quietly.

"Yes?" he asked as he skipped down to her.

"I…have to tell you something." Jackie sighed.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked innocently.

"Um…" Jackie began. She gulped and looked everywhere but at Peter. He raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to her.

"What…?" he pried.

"Um, well, you see, Peter…um…. we have to…er…break up." Jackie whispered.

At first, she wasn't sure if Peter heard her or not. Or if he even understood what "break up" meant. Then, the saddest look crept onto his face. "What…why?" he asked sadly.

Jackie gasped and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. "No! No, we aren't breaking up! Peter, I didn't mean it! It was a dare!"

Peter looked to the boys for an explanation, but they just shrugged their shoulders, holding down their giggles. Peter scrunched his nose and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Jackie, do you feel okay?" Slightly asked with an evil smile.

Jackie growled and pushed off of Peter. "What?! Don't even ask me that! You're the one who told me to break up with him because he's ugly!"

Peter's face dropped. "You think I'm ugly?"

"No! That's what he wanted me to tell you! You're not ugly, Peter. You're far from it." Jackie explained as she kissed Peter's cheek. Then she whipped back around. "And _you_, Curly! Trying to get me to do that to Peter…you should be ashamed!"

Of course, although the boys thought it was just a joke, that comment would spark a very serious conversation that Peter knew he must consult Jackie about as soon as possible.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so long, but I wanted to get it all down before the big chapter that changes everything. You have no idea how long it took me to make up the game the boys were playing! Reviews are loved and cherished, so please send me your comments!**

**Risea Moone**


	25. The Final Chapter

After hours of Would-You-Rather, Truth-or-Dare, and other Neverland games, the boys' eyes began to droop and the room filled with yawns. Peter was reminded of the conversation he knew he had to have with Jackie, so he ushered all of the boys to bed so he could talk to her alone.

"Hey Jackie?" he began as he approached her from behind. Jackie was sitting on the couch, her back turned on him, scribbling in her notebook.

"Yes, Peter?" she answered, not looking up from her book. Peter sat down next to her, staring into her liquid-aqua eyes. For a minute, he was transfixed by her glossy orbs, swiveling as she watched herself writing.

Finally, words found him. "Are you happy here?"

Jackie stopped her pen and looked up, confusion etched across her face. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Peter nodded, turning to stare at the fire.

Jackie stopped and stared at the flames dancing in his forest green eyes. What was he getting at? Did he think she was unhappy? "Okay..." she said simply before writing again.

Silence. Neither of them spoke, just sitting awkwardly, Peter watching the fire squiggle and squirm in the fireplace while Jackie continued writing her novel beside him.

And then, without warning, "I saw the way he looked at you."

Jackie halted again and looked up. Peter was staring at her, sadness painting his eyes with stars. Jackie knew exactly who he was talking about, but she asked anyway, "Who?"

"Ryan." Peter answered. "When he saw you, I could see his eyes. He was happy." Peter licked his lips and gulped down a lump in his throat.

Jackie huffed and looked away. "I don't want to talk about him." she said simply before continuing her task.

"Why not?" Peter asked her lightly. He scooted closer to her and placed his arm behind her on the couch.

"I just don't want to think about him." Jackie spat before putting her pen down and glaring at him. Peter was taken aback.

"But--" Then he stopped. He was about to say, "If you don't love him anymore, it won't matter," but he thought better of it. Instead, he sighed and pulled his arm away.

Jackie looked down, then at Peter. "Sorry." she said softly. "I shouldn't have gotten snippy."

Peter chuckled lightly and smirked at her. Then, it faded. "Jackie," he asked, the seriousness in his voice sending chills down her spine. "Do you want to stay in Neverland?"

Jackie's heart stopped. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Peter nodded his head and turned away.

"No, Peter!" Jackie said suddenly. "I do want to stay, I really do!" Peter smiled, just a little bit, and wrapped his arm around her. Jackie let out a breath she had been subconsciously holding and nuzzled next to him.

Peter snaked his other arm around her and held her close, blinking back tears. He kissed her forehead sadly and closed his eyes, both of them drifting into a peaceful slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jackie's eyes cracked open, but immediately squeezed shut. It was _very_ bright! She moaned and clamped her hand into whatever had the unfortunate circumstance of lying under there. It must have been Peter.

Confusion filled Jackie as she opened her eyes. Peter felt rather…soft. She turned her head and looked at her hand. Oh, she wasn't holding Peter. They were bed sheets.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Peter must have taken her to bed. That meant he was sleeping on the couch. How sweet of him.

She smiled in her sleep, then her eyes flew open again. Why were her bed sheets purple!?

Jackie sat up quickly and stared down. Sure enough, the sheets she were sleeping on were a soft lavender color.

Jackie's eyes wandered around the room, and she gasped loudly. She was in her bedroom! Her room, in her home in France!

Jackie felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked around her pink walls. Peter had taken her home. Why hadn't he said goodbye?

Or…maybe…she never went to Neverland. She had gotten her wish and never met Peter Pan. No, he was real! Wasn't he?

Jackie threw her covers off and ran to her mirror. No, it wasn't a dream. There was the cut on her cheek from Amy, as well as the slices to her neck and shoulder. Indeed, upon inspection, she was certain that she had gotten shot in her stomach.

A tear fell down Jackie's face as she looked towards the window. She gulped as another tear fell. It was daylight.

"Shackie?" Jackie whipped around to see Lysette standing in the doorway, much as Ryan had done earlier.

"Shackie, are you really 'ere?" she asked, obviously bewildered as she walked into the room and up to her stepsister.

Jackie nodded and beat her eyelashes, ceasing her tears for the time being. Lysette smiled and threw her arms around her. "Shackie! Oh, 'ow evereeone was meessing you! Eespeceeally Ryanne, 'e was so worried!"

Lysette and Jackie ran downstairs to see everyone who had been missing her. Jackie forgot about Peter right then, for she was so excited to see her father again. Even if he was bland.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Peter sat in his room, all of the boys still sleeping. It was very early, but he couldn't sleep. He played with his sword, twirling it in the bed delicately. Why he had brought Jackie home, he did not know, but it felt like the right thing to do.

He sighed and threw his sword angrily, the sword clanking against the door and crashing onto the ground. This awoke Tootles, who slept right next to the door. "Peter?" he asked timidly.

Peter stared at him, then shook his head violently, wrapping his arms around his knees and burying his face in his legs.

Peter cried.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!!!!!! So, Peter takes Jackie home while she is asleep and leaves. How sad... Why did he do it? We may never know... Excpet for me. I know why he did it. But that is for me to know, and for you to find out!**

**-- Risea Moone**


	26. 10 Years Later

Jacqueline Johnson stared down happily at the crib, her eyes watering slightly with pride. Sure, it was a lot of pain, and the past nine months of her life were anything but easy, but it was worth it. She sighed and walked over to the bed, plopping down and running a hand through her messy bun. She was extremely tired! Motherhood was something she didn't have first-hand experience with, since her mother disappeared when she was three.

She couldn't sit still for long, though, since her little girl lost her pacifier. She wasn't mad, though. She got up excitedly and leaned over, popping the pacifier back into her mouth and looking down on her lovingly.

Ryan walked into the door as well, his eyes tired with a long day at his work. But when he saw Jackie and the baby, his face immediately lit up. He bounded over to Jackie, placing an arm around her shoulders and a kiss upon her cheek. She smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Although Jackie and Ryan didn't know it, a strange, teen-aged boy was sitting on a branch in the tree. His hands were grasping just a little too tightly onto the branch, as he was fighting back tears that were threatening to pour out. How long had he been gone?

Peter Pan leaned closer, trying to guess her age. Maybe...24? 10 years!?

Peter exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, his breath shaking from mixed emotions bubbling inside of him. 10 years since he left her in her room...had she forgotten him? Surely, she wouldn't forget the boy that died for her!

He would give _anything_ to be in Ryan's position right now. Holding Jackie, looking down at a child. _Their own child._

This was it. This was what Wendy meant by there was so much more to life than fighting and flying. Maybe...just perhaps...growing up wasn't as bad as he always thought it to be.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ryan pulled away and walked to the bathroom, leaving Jackie alone. Peter's heart raced as he landed softly on her balcony. Jackie, somehow, saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned around. Peter froze.

Jackie trotted over to the double doors and yanked them open. Her eyes widened as she stared at the boy from her childhood, the one that hadn't aged a day. "Peter?"

Peter gulped and nodded his head, looking down. This was very awkward. And hard. He never thought he would see her with…with a child.

"I can't believe you're here! How long has it been, 10 years?" she gasped, her hand placed upon her heart.

Again, Peter did not respond. Instead, his eyes traveled to the bathroom door. "You married him?" he asked coldly.

Jackie gasped, familiar feelings that she hadn't felt since her time in Neverland seeped into her heart. "Yes." she said shortly, suddenly feeling the same pain and discomfort Peter was.

Peter crept slowly into the room, his eyes traveling anywhere but at Jackie. She was still insanely beautiful, and her piercing teal eyes still had their childish glimmer. He looked at the crib and felt tears coming. "What's her name?" Somehow, he wasn't exactly sure how, he just knew it was a girl.

"Lily." Jackie answered, picking at her nail.

Peter floated over to the crib, placing his hands on the top and leaning over. The little Lily Johnson had gorgeous eyes, sort of a mix from Jackie's turquoise and Ryan's shamrock green. They were sea foam green. She had very pale skin, and Peter was surprised at how small and fragile she was. "She's beautiful." whispered Peter.

Jackie smiled warmly. Peter looked up at her, but he was not smiling. Instead, his eyes had grown wet, and he was subconsciously licking his lips. Jackie softened and looked away from him.

Peter sniffled slightly and walked backwards. He had to get out of here, before he had a breakdown. Which he surely didn't want to do in front of Jackie. He turned around and ran toward the balcony.

"Wait!" Jackie yelled, but immediately covered her mouth when Lily began to whimper. Peter whipped around and stared hopefully.

Jackie let a small smile crack her face. "Thank you." she said shyly.

Peter's spirits drained. He shook his head and ran the rest of the way out the window, disappearing before Jackie could upset him anymore. Jackie closed her eyes and groaned.

Just then, Ryan emerged from the bathroom, his face washed and teeth brushed. "Hey, Jackie! Who were you talking to?"

Jackie beat back her tears and walked to the balcony, closing the doors and sighing. "No one."

* * *

**Hello! You didn't really think I would end it like that, did you? Oh no! When I said "The Final Chapter," I just meant that was the last chapter of the initial plotline of "Butterfly Kisses." No, there is one more chapter to go, then it is finished for good.**

**-- Risea Moone**


	27. The End

Colorful leaves whip across the face of a stone boy in the middle of Kensington Gardens. He is Peter Pan: the emblem of all things free and magical. The Spirit of Youth, who flies along halfway with the poor children whose lives have ended all too quickly.

Before him, sitting on a bench, is an old woman. She has silver hair that spills over her dainty shoulders, and her skin wrinkles from age. But if there is one thing about her that hasn't changed over the passage of 84 years is her vibrant, child-like, blue-green eyes.

Jacqueline Johnson knew that death was soon for her. All of her bones creaked and groaned, causing her much discomfort. She could barely speak anymore, not that it mattered. She never really liked to talk anyway. She had come here, not on a whim, but as her heart's desire, for she was praying in her mind that a certain someone would be zooming by, and might happen upon her, so that she may see him for one last time. And, thankfully, her wish was granted.

A dark figure was staring at her from a tree, his forest green eyes narrowed in confusion. Surely, it hadn't been _this_ long! No, it was definitely her. He would know those eyes anywhere, prettier than any fairy's eyes he's ever seen. But, to make sure, he glided down from his hiding place and tip-toed towards her. He didn't want her to see him, but he didn't think frightening her was such a good idea either. But, before he could stop himself-- "J-Jackie?"

The woman turned slowly, her eyes fixed on him with both curiosity and familiarity. "Hello Peter. I was hoping to see you." Jackie whispered.

Her voice was so weak, it scared him. Peter dashed the rest of the way and stood before her, horror drilling into his heart. "Jackie...why are you so...how long has...it couldn't be..._oh Jackie_..." Peter sighed, looking her over. She looked so different. But he couldn't find the right words.

Jackie smiled. "Peter, it's so good to see you! It's been 70 years since you took me to Neverland. _70 years_!"

Peter's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. 70 years?! Then she must be...

"Jackie..." he breathed, too overwhelmed to say much else. His eyes grew wet as he turned his head and backed away a few steps.

"I wanted to see you, before I..." Jackie droned.

"No!" Peter gasped and flew up to her. His hand shook as he clasped her old one with his youthful one. "Come with me." No sooner had the words escaped his lips and Jackie's face lit up. But, then it darkened.

"Peter...I can't..." she said softly.

"Yes! Yes you can!" said Peter desperately. "You have to! I can save you! Come with me, please!" He begged her, even though he wasn't entirely sure how he would save her or what they would do. But he knew he could do _something_. There must be something!

A tear rolled down Jackie's face as she shook her head. "There is nothing that can be done. I am a grown woman now, perhaps even past that."

"No!" Peter yelled. "No, you're not! Come back with me!"

"It hurts!" Jackie finally wheezed. "Everything hurts now! And I have thousands of medications I have to take every day, just to make it to the next one! I just physically _cannot_ fly, Peter!"

Peter shook his head and pulled harder, causing her to stand. "Just try! Come with me, please! You can do it, I know you can!"

"Peter, please stop!" It was Jackie's turn to plea. "I can't do it!"

"YES!" Peter cried, a tear sliding down his cheek. "You have to, come on!" He rose into the air, gently lifting Jackie with him as well.

Jackie gasped as the feeling of weightlessness drifted around her. But, her fragile body just wasn't ready for it. She sighed and passed out, falling back down to the earth. Peter cried out and grasped her, holding her in his arms and racing out into the sky.

The memory of Jackie being shot flooded into his mind. They were in the same situation: Jackie, cradled in his arms, in so much pain and worry, and Peter, determination to get her to her sanctuary blinding him of anything else. More tears slipped through the barrier and trickled down his face, but he ignored them.

They broke the atmosphere of Earth and sailed towards that star, the one that appeared different to everyone, according to their dreams. The Second Star to the Right. Neverland.

Peter closed his eyes, blocking out everything but Jackie and the star, and pressed forward. Somehow, the distance seemed longer than before, taunting him and the frail girl in his arms.

There, there they went. Closer...closer...

Peter's eyes shot open as they blasted through the shield and whirled into the blanket of stars. Jackie shook violently, then opened her eyes, looking around her and smiling brightly.

Peter hadn't noticed this, and instead was still focused on getting to Neverland, the beautiful island in the distance. The tropical breeze swirled around them and the waves rippled below them.

When his feet brushed the soft sand, he smiled happily and looked at Jackie. His eyes widened (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately) and he almost dropped her. He wasn't holding the old woman on the bench...he was holding Jackie Chantilly, the 14-year-old girl he died for so many years ago.

Her beryl eyes were piercing his own, her smile brighter than Neverland itself. Her porcelain skin was flawless and a nice, creamy, peachy color. She had a small nose and full lips, but not to the point that you would grimace and smear After-Bite on them. No, they were the perfect size. She had soft fawn hair that had a beautiful curl to it. It was the Jackie he had fallen in love with.

Jackie noticed that he was staring at her and scrunched her nose. "What?" she asked, then grabbed her throat. Why did she sound like a chipmunk???

She turned towards the ocean, peeling off of Peter, and ran over with surprising speed. She kneeled down and stared at her reflection.

Jackie squealed and fell backwards. Peter laughed and kneeled down next to her, shaking the sand off of her back. She turned to him looked as if she was containing something, like a humungous secret. Then, without warning, she launched herself into his arms, crying hysterically and laughing at the same time. Peter closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"Peter! Oh my goodness...I'm a girl!" she yelled as she pulled away from him and stood up, twirling around in circles. "My joints don't hurt! I can YELL AS LOUD AS I WANT TO! I can eat a whole carton of ice cream without throwing up!" She laughed and stopped spinning, waiting for Peter to join her happy dance.

Peter flew up and kissed her nose, causing Jackie to blush and place a hand on her cheek. "Peter...I'm...young!"

"I know!" Peter smiled as he hugged her again.

And there they stood for a few moments, holding each other tightly and tears pouring out of their eyes. So many unsaid things lingered around them, itching to squeeze into their mouths as a chance to be said first. Finally, Jackie pulled away from Peter, her face streaked with tears. Although, Peter thought she looked amazing. She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently.

"Peter?" she began. "Why...why did you take me home? Peter, I didn't want to leave you!"

Peter's smile faded as he ran a hand through her hair. "Jackie." he said simply. "I...I wanted you to live! I wanted you to be happy! I mean...I saw the way Ryan looked at you, the way he talked to you! I knew he would make you happy..."

Jackie smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not as happy as you make me." she smiled as she placed her lips onto his, brushing them gently. It had been so long since they had kissed, but now they were together again.

She tore away. "The Lost Boys! Peter, are they still here? Can I see them?" she said quickly. Peter laughed and nodded, taking her hand in his and pulling her towards the forest.

High, up above them, the stunning stars that dot our sky every night were cheering and whooping that finally Peter had found his girl, someone to stay with him in childhood forever.

Amy was wrong. Peter had someone to come home to. He had someone to cook him meals and fix his clothes, someone to tell him stories. He had her, and his heart was screaming and jumping with happiness.

And as for the more romantic stars, well...They were sending butterfly kisses to rain down on Jackie and Peter, to light up their endless nights of fun, play, and adventure.

Fin.

* * *

**Ahhh...it's over! Yes! So, what do we think? I am actually satisfied with this ending, and I finally gave a complete description of Jackie. Isn't she beautiful??? I am thinking about adding a ch.28, but it would be the extra material and other plot things that were originally going to be in the story, but I decided not to do. Would anyone be interested in seeing that? I felt so bad while I was writing about Peter trying to get Jackie to come with him, how he's all depressed and stuff. Did I do okay on that part? Anyway, I would like to give thanks to the following people:**

**For Reviewing:**

**- Celebrytie Foraire**

**- coolgirl4ever**

**- Neverland's Pessimist**

**- MistFairie93**

**- DeadAmongstTheLiving**

**- Lil-Brown-wRen**

**- Alexis**

**- bee92**

**- Ayra Rider**

**- JesusChick197**

**- LittleMISSnee**

**- Shinkeys Its Sara**

**- Mytho-G**

**- xweet-lover**

**- Maple**

**For Putting "Butterfly Kisses" on Their Favorite Story List**

**- Ayra Rider**

**- Celebrytie Foraire**

**- DeadAmongstTheLiving**

**- Izzahbehllah**

**- JesusChick197**

**- MistFairie93**

**- Mytho-G**

**- coolgirl4ever**

**- jewelofthedawn**

**- Booknerd5359**

**For Putting "Butterfly Kisses" on Their Story Alery List**

**- DeadAmongstTheLiving**

**- Izzahbehllah**

**- Lil-Brown-wRen**

**- LittleMISSnee**

**- Mytho-G**

**- Princess Kaira of Mirana**

**- So-so-kun**

**- xweet-lover**

**- Booknerd5359**

**And I also thank all of the people who read this story! I had so much fun writing it and I am sad that it's over! I love you all! So, for now, goodbye!**

**Love,**

**Risea Moone, Empress of Drembodia, Her Own Land of Dreams **


End file.
